Creo que me enamore
by Krystal-Pattinson
Summary: Bella, una chica que se anmora de Edward , algo engreido , no se atrevé a tratarlo bien hasta que noté cierto cambio en su actitud ¿será por algun motivo en especial?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

**Summary: **Es un Mini-fic donde Bella, una chica que se enamora de un chico algo engreido, se niega a tratarlo bien hasta el día en que nota un cambio en el ¿será por alguna razón?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Hoy era un nuevo día, vaya introducción - pensé irónicamente

Hace 3 meses que la escuela empezó y aún me siento fuera de lugar, de no ser por mis otros dos amigos extraños, Jacob y Angela.

Jacob, es mi amigo desde la primera vez que visité a mi padre en Forks.

Aún recuerdo cómo nos encontramos y sigó riendo 

**(Flashback)**

Era 24 de marzo, el cumpleaños de papá así que mi mamá y yo decidimos sorprenderlo, llevandome a Forks.

Estaba emocionada, era la primera vez que iba a Forks y nunca había visto a mi papá

Bueno, no desde que tengo capacidad de pensar

Mi mamá me dejo en la puerta de la casa luego de haber tocado el timbre.

Mi mamá y mi papá precisamente no son una "pareja divorciada felizmente" ya que es todo lo contrario, no pueden estar en un mismo lugar sin mirarse de mala manera , así que por eso mamá decidió dejarme sola

Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que lo vería y no sabía que decirle, además que tenía miedo de no poder reconocerlo y acabar haciendo el ridículo como siempre.

Luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y apareció un señor con apariencia de 50 años y por inersia supusé que era mi padre, creo que fué más por los nervios que la emoción.

Es decir, estaba en un nuevo estado, debería estar feliz pero no lo estaba.

El señor me apartó mirandome extrañado y caí en cuenta que habían dos personas observando la peculiar escena.

Había otro señor de apariencia 40 años y un chico como de mi edad.

Y entonces me fije en sus rasgos , el señor tenía cabello marrón oscuro y no muy abundante, tenía un bigote resaltante y unos ojos muy parecidos a los míos, color miel , y tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

!Oh por Dios! Acabo de cometer la tontería más grande de todas - pensé en ese momento

El chico como de 8 años o algo así tenia una ceja levantada y una leve mueca de burla en sus labios, tenía la piel de color morena y un cabello abundante.

- Este... disculpe es que... - no sabía que decir estaba claro - creo que... mm... ¿me equivoce de casa? - intenté decir pero sóno patético y como una pregunta

Iba a cerrar la puerta pero unos fuertes brazos rodeandome me detubieron.

- Hija eres tú - dijo el señor que reconocí como mi padre

Luego de una gran charla y de miles disculpas de mi parte con Billy, el señor que había confundido como mi padre y el padre de aquel chico, me quedé sóla con Jacob ya que nuestros padres habían ido a buscar comida.

- Oye, ¿siempre eres así de tonta? - pregunto sentandose a mi lado

- !Oye! - reclamé

Jacob sólo se carcajeo y creo que desde ahí empezo nuestra amistad

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Así es nuestra amistad es algo disfuncional y alocada, pero es mi mejor amigo y mi confidente.

Sólo el y Angela sabían la cruda verdad acerca de aquel imbecil que me sacaba de quicio y que ocupada diariamente mis sueños.

Angela, ella era otra historia diferente y un polo opuesto para Jacob, razón por la cual el estaba atraido hacia ella.

Era extraño porque me sentía como lamparita(1) cuando estaba con ellos , osea siempre.

Las miradas que se echaban era como para mandarlos a un hotel.

Me reí de mis pensamientos y salí de mi casa hacia el bus.

Era frustrante no tener auto, tenía uno hasta que Cullen me lo daño ¬¬

Justo ese día me hice amiga de Angela.

Fue las dos semanas pasadas de empezar clases, estaba el en su flamante volvo dirigiendose a la salida y yo estaba saliendo pero claro el seguro viendose en el retrovisor no se dió cuenta de aquello y dió una vuelta peligrosa para poder dirigirse a quien sabe donde y el resto es historia.

Juro que tendré que darle clases de manejo, y luego dicen que somos las mujeres.

El imbecil sólo dijo "perdona , pero no deberías tener una chatarra así , si tubieras palancas de cambio hubieses ... blahblahblah ... así que te hice un favor, tranquila no me lo agradescas" y se fue dejandome con la mandivula desencajada

!Que crétino!

Quería llorar, mi chatarra había muerto por culpa de un novato, genial, pero en parte fue bueno porque tube un acercamiento hacia el y Angela y yo entablamos una amistad, ya que ella fue la única persona que se compadeció de mi y me llevó a mi casa , desde ahí nos volvimos inseparables.

Angela era una chica estudiosa , chica promedio, era simpática, algo tímida y muy buena consejera y con un gran nivel de pasiencia.

Que lo digo yo que me soporta a mis multiples cambios de humor y al fastidioso de Jacob.

En aspecto físico, era linda, cosa que pocos notaban ya que sólo se enfrascan en los que sus superficiales ojos ven , no notan la belleza de su interior y que si anteojos ella sería mas bonita que cualquier plástica de la escuela.

Y hablando del rey de Roma - pensé irónicamente al entrar al bus público y encontrarmelo allí sentado

Empecé a recorrer con la vista todos los asientos para ver si encontraba alguno disponible que no fuera ese

Pero con mi mala suerte !Oh vamos! - pensé a punto de llorar de frustración

!Genial era ese puesto o quedarme parada!

- Señorita sientesé - me dijo el conductor

Noté una sonrisa ladina en los labios de el crétino y me fuí a sentar a su lado maldiciendo por lo bajo

- Hola - dijo éste

Y aquí vamos, ésta es la razón de por la cual lo odio.

Porque me hace amarlo de tal manera.

Desde el primer día de escuela que me lo presentaron , cuando toque su mano sentí una corriente eléctrica , y mi corazón se puso a mil por hora y mis mejillas se teñían de rosa con la simple presencia de este susodicho

Pero es que para que ocultarlo, me traía loca, era un Dios griego, con su cabello bronce despeinado y brillante , con sus ojos verde agua , con sus labios rosados con sus grandes cejas y su forma de hacer todo.

Aunque si algo tenía claro es que era muy bipolar, un día estaba de buenas y otro de malas, o quizás sólo con migo.

Volteé a verlo con la ceja alzada e hice una inclinación con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

La verdad no me apetecía hacer el ridiculo hoy, y siempre que pronunciaba una palabra frente a el quedaba en verguenza

Éste frunció el ceño , era completamente adorable

Yo puse toda mi atención en la ventana , pareciera que fuera interesante.

Por nada del mundo revelaría mis sentimientos frente a él, ni un resbalón.

Al lado mío un carraspeó llamó mi atención

- ¿Siges en bus? - preguntó con sorna

¿Y éste que le dió por hablarme?

Levanté una ceja y esté tambien , era como una competencia, que obvio el iba a ganar si me seguía mirando se esa forma

Sacudí la cabeza y baje la mirada, su mirada era tan.. pentrante y me terminaría derritiendo ante el sino mantenía la compostura.

- Si - respondí friamente

- ¿Porque? - pregunto

!Que descaro! - pensé

Respiré profundamente y volteé a verlo

- Porque una persona lo mató, fue tan descuidado de no ver por donde iba ni fijarse en los demas carros, creo que estaba viendose en el retrovisor ya que no alcanza para más que su egocentrismo - dije enojada

!Dios!

Éste frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada.

Por primera vez en mi vida lo ví avergonzado.

Volteé la mirada para que no viera mi sonrisa de victoria.

Y se callo, no hubo mas tema de conversación y agradecí internamente eso , porque sino terminaría diciendole algo así como

"Hey oye sabes , te amo , quiero besarte y quiero tenerte para mi , eres condenadamente guapo"

Me sonroje de mi pensamiento

- ¿Porque te sonrojas? - preguntó

Volteé mi vista sobresaltandome , no me había dado cuenta que el me miraba

- ¿Te importa? - pregunté

- Pues... no - dijo y entonces el bus llegó al colegio

Salí del autobus con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados

!Mala idea!

No me dí cuenta y me enrede con mis propios pies a punto de caerme pero sentí como una mano agarraba mi brazo evitando que me cayera

Cuando estube segura volteé a ver la cara de mi salvador y me quede atónita.

Era Edward, el sólo me lanzó una mirada y se fue sin decir nada

!Y yo ni gracias le di!

- Hey Bella - escuché que me llamaba Angela desde la entrada de la escuela

- Jipa - escuche un gritó detrás mío y luego sentí como Jacob se subía a mi espalda

Siempre me ponía en rídiculo, no me extrañaba que algunos pensara que el es gey.

- Jacob bajate si la directora nos ve nos va a matar - dije sofocada

No es que el sea precisamente una pluma y tampoco es que yo sea tan debilucha

Jacob se bajo de mi espalda con ojos burlones

- ¿Se te olvido que la directora es la mamá de Angela? - preguntó con sorna

Yo sólo rodé los ojso y me fuí a encontrarme con mi mejor amiga

Se me olvido mencionar ese pequeño detalle, así es la directora era la señora Weber , mamá de Angela

* * *

**Pensaba hacer de esto un One-shot pero se me hiso imposible, tengo varias ideas**

**Talvez un fic de dos o tres capitulos**

**Si no recivo reviews no sigo xD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

**Summary: **Es un Mini-fic donde Bella, una chica que se enamora de un chico algo engreido, se niega a tratarlo bien hasta el día en que nota un cambio en el ¿será por alguna razón?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

- Hola Ang - dije dándole un abrazo que ella me correspondió

- Hola Bells - dijo ella y entonces algo me sorprendió

Jacob , el mismisimo imbecil tímido, que llevaba dos meses enamorado de mi amiga , que no le decía sus sentimientos la abrazo por la espalda dandole un ... esperen ¿BESO?

Abrí los ojos como platos y empecé a zapatear desesperada

Carraspeé llamando la atención de esos dos y Angela volteó a verme sonrojada

- ¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme? - pregunté

Angela se quedó callada y Jake tambien

!Perfecto!

- No me diga pues - dije indignada dirigiendome hacia el interior del establecimiento sin siquiera mirar por donde caminaba

Hasta que (como cosa rara) tropecé contra un curpo duro y sentí como la otra persona caía y yo encima de ella

!Que pena!

De repente oí una estridente risa proveniente de la persona que yo había aplastado

Abrí mis ojos y casí me desmayo al ver quien había sido victima esta ves , de mis torpezas

El mismisimo Cullen

Pero... ¿porque se reía?

Casí suspiró sonoramente al verlo reir, era tan o más lindo de lo común , su pecho se levantaba rítmicamente y sus blancos dientes resaltaban

Me levanté como pude intentando no volver a caer pero claro como no , volví a caer

Edward quería reir , pero se estaba aguantando

- Oh vamos ríete - dije sonriendo

Y el volvió a carcajearse

Era el sonido mas mágnifico que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

Oh vamos ya me puse cursi - pense

- Disculpa no debí reirme - dijo calmado

- Supongo que es chistoso , no importa - dije mirandolo a los ojos

- No, es que , fue algo... cómico que ni me vieras y tropezaras con mi pecho - dijo y enseguida sentí mis mejillas arder

!Por Dios!

- Bella, disculpanos es que .. - oí la voz de Angela que se detuvó enseguida y entonces me di cuenta en que posición estaba

!Genial!

- Oh - dijo y oí una risita por lo bajo !Jake!

- ¿Te ayudo? - pregunto Cullen debajo mío

- Supongo - dije dejando que el hiciera una gran maniobra para pararse estando debajo mío y me ayudo a levantarme.

- Gracias - susurré a tan sólo pocos centimetros de el.

Podía sentir su respiración

!Dios mio tengo que mantener la compostura!

- Éste... me voy - dije torpemente llendo hacia mi clase

- Nos vemos - gritó

Extraño....

Llegúe a mi salón de geometría y me senté en la mesa que compartía con Angela

Tenía muchas explicaciones que darme

Angela me miró y sonrío apenada

- Angela - susurré enojada

- Bella, fue el fin de semana , te llamé para salir al cine , tú estabas dormida , llamé a Jake y pues fuimos y luego ... - se sonrojo

Era la cosa mas adorable que había visto en mi vida, al fin mis dos amigos juntos

- Ya , no quiero detalles - dije picaramente

- Oye , no hay nada morboso - dijo sonrojandose aún mas

- Claaarooo - dije rodando los ojos

Un golpe al final de salón se escuchó y volteé a ver.

Ahi estaba el causante de que mi corazón se agitara y mi respiración se volviera fuera de control.

Todos los alumnos lo miramos extrañados

¿Que hacía el aca?

- Vino por ti - susurró Jake en la mesa de atras

Lo pateé como pudé y éste se quejo

- Clase, el señor Cullen , ha sido cambiado de horario , así que ahora tendremos un cambio de mesas - dijo el profesor y se oyó quejidos por toda la sala excepto los de Jessica, Tanya y Lauren quienes miraban embobadas a Edward

Rodé los ojos , babosas

- Ya que me han dicho que eres bueno en esto , te pondras con ... - empezó el profesor a decir y casí podía oir los tambores poniendo tensión en el ambiente mientras yo rogaba internamente que no fuera yo por nada del mundo, no podría toleral compartir mesa con el - Isabella

!Maldición!

Inmediatamente sentí varias miradas asesinas y sólo pudé encogerme de hombros en mi asiento

Sentí la silla de al lado moverse y entonces enfoqué mi vista en Angela que estaba parada con una leve sonrisa al igual que Jake

- Idiotas - susurré esperando que sólo ellos dos me oyeron pero al parecer, señor Cullen perfección me oyó ya que frunció el ceño

- Señorita Weber , creo que le hara buena compañía a Black , y señor Tyler creo que el asiento particular será bueno para usted - dijo el profesor y en un santiamen todos se habían acomodado en sus puestos

- Buena compañía - susurré burlandome pero todos me oyeron

Unas cuantas miradas se enfocaron en Jake y Angela y sentí como los dos me mandaban miradas asesinas

- Callate, que caiste encima de Cullen - susurró Angela haciendo que todos me volteran a ver

Iba a protestar pero el profesor mandó a callar

- Silencio, no es un salón de chismes , es geometría - dijo llendose hacia su escritorio

Suspiré sonoramente y escondí mi cara entre mis brazos

!Ahora todos pensarían algo equivocado!

Luego de unos minutos de puro "blahblahblahblah" del profesor sentí como Cullen tocaba mi brazo

Levanté la vista con los ojos cansados de sueño y vi que me había dejado un papel con su perfecta caligrafía

Cada vez se me hacía mas extraño éste acercamiento que he tenido con el , antes sólo eramos de con permiso, buenos días , y chao.

_Oye , se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero creo que te incomodaste porque Angela dijo lo de nuestro incidente , si queires lo puedo negar _

Iba a buscar un boligrado pero no lo conseguía y sentí como Edward me daba su pluma

Una sonrisa de dibujo en mi cara pero inmediatamente la borré al darme cuenta que el me miraba.

Se me hacía dulce de su parte.

_No importa , gracias por preocuparte, me acostumbrare, total no es el primer chisme que corren de mi , oh por cierto gracias por prestarme la pluma, es linda_

Se que esto último fue algo tonto, pero tenía que agradecerle de algun modo

Edward agarró la pluma y empezó a escribir con una sonrisa

Era tan lindo, pero ¿sonreía por mi?

Me pasó el papel en unos pocos segundos

Además de excelente caligrafía y ortografía, también era rápido

¿En que no es bueno?

_Pero se debe sentir incomodo, supongo. _

Awww

_Claro, como si tu no supieras que es eso _

Edward al leer esto sonrío y negó con la cabeza

_Pues eso creo , por cierto quedate con la pluma _

Volteé a verlo pero el ya estaba concentrado en clase , era tan extraño.

Como dije , bipolar

Luego de que las clases acabaran me fuí con Jake y Angela a la cafetería , no sin antés notar que Edward se quedaba en el salón

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Angela

- ¿Qué? - me hice la tonta

- Oh vamos Cullen y tu ¿que se traen? - preguntó Angela

- Nose, se ha portado extraño hoy - dije sentandome junto a Angela mientras Jake traía nuestra comida

- Cuéntamelo todo - exigió Angela con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ésta era mi amiga, tímida es su pariencia pero cuando la conoces te das cuenta que no es así

- En el bus , entabló una conversación conmigo, pero yo sólo respondí monosílabos , al salir del bus me iba a caer pero el me sostuvo y luego desapareció sin dejarme decirle... oh cierto! - dije recordando que no le había agradecido por lo de la mañana

- ¿Qué? - preguntó

- No le agradecí, bueno , luego la caída que ustedes vieron fue acto de mi torpeza y el se carcajeo y todo conmigo , fue raro , y ahorita en el salón me preguntó si me sentía cómoda o negaba el rumor - dije

- ¿Y que le dijiste? - pregunto Angela mientras Jake se sentaba a su lado con dos charolas

- ¿Dos? - pregunté indignada

Jacob apretó los labios y entonces supusé que estaba a punto de carcajearse

- Black, dime que te ocurre o eres hombre muerto - lo amenacé

- Creo, que ya alguién compró tu comida por mi - susurró entre risas

Angela y yo fruncimos el ceño

De repente Angela abrió los ojos como platos con una gran sonrisa.

Volteé a ver lo cuasante de su impresión y me encontré con Edward Cullen detrás mío con dos charolas

Oh.. ¿no será el no?

- Mm... Bella ¿podemos comer juntos? - preguntó y creo que mi cara de !¿QUE?! era obvia

- Para preguntarte algo - prosigió pero yo aún no hablaba

- De geometría - aclaro con tono cansado

Una tos de parte de Jacob me hiso mirarlo rabiosamente y pararme de la mesa

- Claro - dije encaminandome detrás de el mientras les hacía una seña a mis amigos de que están muertos

* * *

**Ok SIS esto va para ti así que gané la apuesta :D**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA 

**Pues bueno espero sus reviews :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

**Summary: **Es un Mini-fic donde Bella, una chica que se enamora de un chico algo engreido, se niega a tratarlo bien hasta el día en que nota un cambio en el ¿será por alguna razón?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

La trayectoria hasta la mesa fue en un total silencio, algo incomodo.

Claro, tampoco es que la cafetería fuera un espacio muy extenso, sólo estoy exajerando.

Al llegar a la mesa Edward movió una silla muy caballerosamente indicandome que me sentara en ella

Yo lo hice pero no sin antes levantar una ceja de confusión.

Nunca pense que el Gran Edward Cullen , seudónimo arrogante , fuera caballeroso.

Edward se sentó frente mío y se quedo mirandome con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Porque levantaste una ceja? - preguntó

Dios mio, este hombre notaba cada movimiento

- No lo se , es raro - dije y enseguida me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.

Terminaría metiendo la pata, como siempre.

A partir de ahora prefiero ahorrarme las palabras.

-¿Qué es raro? - preguntó acercandome la bandeja que el muy amablemente me había comprado

La comida que traía en el , eran sorprendentemente mis favoritos.

Un pedazo de pizza Margarita , una torta de queso con arequipe y un jugo de naranja.

Sonreí abiertamente , no se porque.

Edward me miraba incistente pero con sus ojos brillantes.

Era una imagen que te dejaba sin aire, su belleza era ireal.

¿Pero porque sus ojos tenían cierto brillo?

- Pues... esto, comer juntos , hablar ... supongo - dije y por primera vez no tartamudee

Me sentí orgullosa de ello , lo se , suena tonto.

- Algo ... ¿y porque sonreiste? - dijo Edward

Había notado que en toda nuestra... rara conversación , el siempre notaba todo , cada mínimo detalle , cada movimiento mío y me preguntaba por ello , esto me llenaba el pecho de felicidad , me sentía importante.

Miré su bandeja y noté que tenía una torta de chocolate y un sandwich con un jugo de meloctón.

Era totalmente distintio a lo mío ... ¿entonces cómo adivino?

- Pues... es que la bandeja tiene mi comida favorita - dije volviendo a sonreir , sorprendiendome de que el tambien sonriera conmigo.

- Sólo lo supusé - dijo encogiendose de hombros mientras ambos empezabamos a comer.

Había algo que me inquietaba ... ¿y la geometría?

_Tonta , eres tonta - dijeron voces en mi cabeza_

!Oh genial , empezaré a perder la cordura ahora!

- Mmmm - empecé a decir , me sentía tonta por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar - ¿y la geometría? - dije

La expresión de Edward era todo un poema.

En cuestión de segundos una fuerte carcajada salió de su boca retumbando por toda la cafetería haciendo que miles de ojos voltearan a vernos.

Oh genial, ahora notarán mi presencia - pensé mientras me encogía en la silla.

Edward se tranquilizó y luego su expresión cambió a preocupada

Bipolar

- Disculpa, otra vez , no debí reirme , supongo que hay cosas en ti que son graciosas , Bella... no hay geometría, era sólo una tonta escusa para evitarte unas cuantas miradas de parte de tus dos amigos, aunque creo que no lo logre - dijo bebiendo su jugo.

Era considerado de su parte.

- Pues.. no mucho, pero supongo que gracias , y pues si , capás tenga complejo de payaso y no me haya enterado , pero si no era geometría ... ¿porque querías hablarme? - pregunté confundida

- ¿Tanto te sorprende? - preguntó

- ¿La verdad? ... si - dije mientras el sonreía.

Increible, en menos de 10 minutos ya lo he visto sonreir como 4 veces

- Veo que tienes un concepto equivocado de mi, pues me quede preocupado por tu falta de atención en clase y tu sueño... ¿dormiste bien? - preguntó y noté un poco de inseguridad en su voz

Se me hiso tierno y a la vez muy chistoso.

Y fue mi turno de soltar la carcajada.

- Ja-ja-ja-ja , si , si Edward dormí perfectamente bien , sólo que la clase de Geometría es muy aburrida , encerio... ¿porque querías hablar conmigo? - pregunté

- Pues quería conocerte - dijo mirandome directamente a los ojos haciendo que mi corazón palpitara rapidamente

- ¿Encerio? tú, que tienes miles de chicas a las que conocer ¿quieres conocerme a mi? - pregunté empezando con mi postre

- Bella ¿que piendas de mi? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido

- Nada - dije evitando su mirada

Su mirada me ponía nerviosa y me hacía querer decirle que estaba inutilmente enamorada de el.

De repente sentí un aire llenar mi cara y me sobresalte al sentir su dedo levantando mi barbilla para que lo mirara.

Nuestras caras estaban a centímetros y no podía estar hiperventilando más

Ok , Bella tranquilizate.

Levante mi mirada para mirarlo y Edward se alejo un poco, sólo un poco , pero lo suficiente como para que no me lanzara a besarlo.

- Bella - insistió Edward

- Que eras un chico inteligente - dije y estube a punto de golpearme la cabeza con la mesa de las estupideses que decía

- ¿Sólo eso? - preguntó

- Si - respondí cortantemente

- Yo , pensé que tú eras , inteligente , distraida , chistosa , cambiante de personalidad , amigable , confiable , hermosa y muy muy interesante - dijo mirandome a los ojos

Sentía un fuerte calor en mis mejillas y un frío recorriendo mi espalda.

Que halla notado todas esas cosas de mi, me indicaba que no le he sido indiferente todo este tiempo , capaz quizás sepá más que mi nombre y esto me hacía feliz.

- Vale, pense que eras inteligente , ostentoso , algo lindo , y muy muy bipolar - dije

- ¿Sólo algo lindo? - preguntó otra vez lanzandome esas miradas que me dejaban hiperventilando

- Batante - concluí haciendolo sonreir

Luego de que ambos terminaramos de comer , Edward se levantó a tirar las bandejas mientras yo me quedaba en la mesa y volteé a ver a Angela y Jake quienes me miraban con unos ojos de "ya veras" , voltee rapidamente la mirada , ésto será una tortura.

Edward llegó en cuestión de segundos y se volvió a sentar

- ¿Te enseño un truco? - dijo

Bipolaridad

- ¿Que truco? - pregunté indecisa

- ¿No confías en mi? - preguntó

- Si - mentí

Realmente no, no lo conocía bien , una cosa era estar imbecilmente enamorada de el , y otra es confiar en el

- Bella , cuando vayas a mentir no lo hagas tan obvio - dijo sonriendo de lado.

Esa sonrisa era mi favorita, la había notado unas cuantas veces cuando lo miraba

- ¿Cómo? - pregunte confundida

- Bella , cuando me dijsite que "si" confiabas en mi , no me miraste , es obvio que mientes - dijo pausadamente

Me sonroje furiosamente a causa de mi desliz.

- No importa, supongo que me tendré que ganar tu confianza , la proxima vez - dijo mirandome

Ésto me hiso poner una pequeña sonrisa, eso significaba que habría "proxima vez"

- El truco consiste en que cuando vayas a mentir mires a la persona a los ojos y trata de no mirar a la derecha , eso indica que estas evitando parte de la verdad - dijo

Yo asentí memorizando ese dato, sería de gran ayuda

- Y lo pruebo, Bella ¿porque se te hace tan raro que te quiera conocer? - preguntó otra vez

- Porque tienes millones de chicas que morirían por estar en mi lugar y pues estoy yo - dije tartamudeando , sabía que me estaba probando y me ponía nerviosa

- Mmm... ¿ y si fueras tu una de ellas no querrías estar en éste lugar ? - preguntó mirandome fijamente

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunté

- ¿Bella.. yo te gustó? - preguntó

!Mierda!

No le quize contestar , así no probaría nada ¿No?

Una risita proveniente de el me hiso levantar la mirada

- No te obligaré a responder eso , pero por lo menos dime ¿habrá oportunidad alguna de que una parte de ti se sienta atraida hacia mi en algun aspecto? - preguntó con el mismo brillo de antes en su mirada

!¿Que le digo?!

- No - mentí

Edward levantó una ceja con su sonrisa de lado

!Mierda había mentido y mal!

- Eso me indica que si - dijo sonriendo arrogantemente

- No - volví a decir siguiendo los consejos que me había dado

!No me dejaría al descubierto tan rapidamente!

Edward pareció indeciso un momento y luego fruncio los labios

- Supongo, que eso me deja unas dudas - dijo haciendo que yo sonriera

!Gracias cerebro por funcionar!

- Pero eso no evita que me haga el tonto y hacer como si no viera tus constantes sonrojos, cuando hiperventilas al acercarme mucho a ti , como tu corazón laté fuera de lo normal o como tartamudeas - dijo parandose de la mesa dejandome en shock

!¿Tan obvia era?!

Mierda , definitivamente estaba siendo demasiado obvia

A partir de ahora, controlaré mejor mis emociones, o por lo menos no las hare tan obvias

Noté que la cafetería se encontraba completament sóla exceptuando a una parejita al fondo que se estaban practicamente comiendo y los reconocí como Lauren y Tyler.

Sacudí la cabeza y aparté mi vista de aquella desagradable escena.

Genial, llegaría tarde a clases.

Bah, que interesa , este día definitivamente no era nada de lo que yo esperaba.

1- En el bus Edward me hablaba

2- Edward me salva de una caída

3- Descubro que mis mejores amigos son novios

4- Caigo encima de Edward

5- Mi compañero de mesa es Edward

6- Edward me invita a comer

7- Edward dice que me quiere conocer

Y entonces me dí cuenta que en casí todas , estaba Edward.

Con todos sus cambios de personalidad, era algo que más me atraía hacia el.

Y ahora que se algo más de el , me enamoró más.

Si algo me dí cuenta es que Edward es caballeroso, bipolar, egocentrico , creído , atento , preocupado , y una buena persona.

Y con este pensamiento me dirigí hacia mi clase de castellano esperando que el regaño por llegar a mitad de la clase no fuera tan severo o ameritará un castigo.

* * *

**Ok una aclración:**

**!SIS estoy actualizando constantemente este fic porque estoy inspirada y ya tengo hasta el fin! xD**

Se suponía que sería un One-shot y pasó a ser mini-fic y ahora parecé que toma un rumbo de fic normal.

**!Que rayos! xD**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo aunque me siento triste de que casí nadie deja reviews :(

**Sin reviews me deprimó y no actualizó :(  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

**Summary: **Es un Mini-fic donde Bella, una chica que se enamora de un chico algo engreido, se niega a tratarlo bien hasta el día en que nota un cambio en el ¿será por alguna razón?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Luego de tanto darle vueltas al asunto, decidí que saltarme una clase no sería tan malo , hay quienes dicen que hacer nobillos aveces es saludable.

Pasé la oficina de recepción gateando, se que suena ridículo pero nunca había saltado una clase y tenía miedo de ser pillada , aunque se que lo único que me harían es mandar una nota para que mi representate lo firme , es tonto pero igual no quería.

Nose, que estragos causaba Edward Cullen en mi , pero desde aquella extraña conversación no he dejado de pensar en el y eso no era sano para mi, en ningún sentido.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón de baile , entre y con cuidado cerre la puerta , ganandome unas miradas de algunos fugitivos como yo, que vagaban por todo el colegio.

Todo el salón estaba oscuro pero había una tenue luz al fondo proveniente de una rendija del armario que me dejaba ver por donde caminaba.

Si algo bueno le puedo agradecer a mi anatomía es el hecho de que puedo caminar con mis dos pies sobre una tarima y no caerme en lo absoluto, de hecho puedo desenvolverme bastante bien y tambien se lo agradesco a mi mamá que cuando le dió una de sus locas aficiones decidió inscribirnos a ella y a mi en una academia de danza , en ese momento yo tenía 8 años y mi mamá lo quiso dejar al año siguiente pero yo continué hasta cumplir los 12 y cuando cerraron la academia tube que marcharme.

Luego de ahí no volví a practicar profesionalmente , pero en los momentos en que necesitaba desahogarme , éste era mi medio y me alegraba por ello , me sentía buena para algo.

Me acerque a la tarima y subí con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

No es que temiera despertar a las ratas o algo así, pero siempre es bueno ser precavido.

Empecé a moverme al ritmo de la música que estaba en mi mente , solía bailar sin música , porque los verdaderos pasos salen del corazón.

Y entonces todo vino a mi mente como un remolino de pensamientos que se amontonaban y pasaba uno por uno parecido a una película.

El primer día que llegue a Forks para quedarme definitivamente

**(Flashback)**

Luego de que mi papá me fuera a buscar al aeropuerto y de una muy calurosa despedida de mi madre , mi papá fue a que los vigilantes confirmaron los boletos.

Yo me quede sentada viendo a la mucha gente que corría por todo el aeropuerto abrazandose con su familia, hijos , conocidos o parejas.

Era realmente conmovedora la escena.

Pero hubo una imagen que me dejo paralizada unos cuantos segundos antes de que me viera obligada a voltear la mirada.

Un chico de cabello cobre y ojos esmeralda estaba abrazado a una pequeña chica de esas con las que tu pierdes toda tu autoestima en cuestión de segundos.

El chico a pesar de estar en un cálido abrazo con ella , me miraba , y lo sabía porque me lo demostraba su forma de mirar.

Tube que apartar la mirada, antes de parecer una acosadora y luego de segundos me fuí de allí, sin nisiquiera mirar atras.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Era Edward , Cullen me había visto desde antes y yo a el y ninguno se percató de eso.

¿Será cuestiones del destino? ... No, ya , mejor dejo de ver películas

Luego recorde cuando lo vi en la escuela, sin saber su nombre ya me importo.

**(Flashback)**

Estaba sentada en mi primera clase, la de biología , Jacob me había dicho que no tendría las mismas clases que yo , así que me sentía algo rara y sola.

Como la chica nueva a la que todos ven como bicho raro.

El profesor carraspeó llamando la atención del alumnado y un chico con lentes oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero entro y miles de suspiros se oyeron al instante.

- Señor Cullen quitese los lentes y pase a tomar asiento al lado de la Señorita Swam - dijo el profesor haciendo que miles de miradas envenenadas se posaran en mi

Ahora ademas del bicho raro , seré el blanco de las chicas embobadas por Cullen , genial.

Cullen se quitó los lentes y en ese preciso momento me prareció que todo dejo de existir y que sólo estabamos el y yo.

Eran los ojos mas hermosos que había visto , el cabello más perfecto y los rasgos mas finos que he visto , definitvamente ya entendía porque suspiraban

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Todo se trataba de Edward , el siempre estaba en mi pensamiento y no me había dado cuenta de eso.

Había estado negando todo este tiempo que lo quería y dolía mucho saber que no era correspondido.

Sin querer unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, traicioneras lágrimas.

Un ruido hiso que parara de bailar y me secara rapidamente las lágrimas

Al acostumbrarme al tenue de la luz pude observar una silueta baronil en frente mío

Me asuste un momento temiendo lo peor pero era Edward.

Un momento.. !¿EDWARD CULLEN ME VIÓ BAILAR?!

Mi gozo en un poso.

Resoplé frustrada y me senté en la tarima a la vez que Edward me acompañaba.

¿Cuánto habra visto?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aca? - pregunté

Edward volteó a verme y pudé distinguir en su mirada una chispa de... ¿deseo?

Oh si, ya me volví loca.

- Lo suficiente - dijo a la vez que colocaba su mano sobre la mía

En ese preciso instante sentí un fuerte hormigueo recorrer todo mi cuerpo y un calor que se sintió bien , demasiado bien para mi gusto y al parecer el tambien lo sintió porque frunció el ceño.

Su mano hacía figuras sobre la mía mandado descargas de tranquilidad.

La verdad su tacto era lo mejor que he sentido en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Porque llorabas? - preguntó mirandome a los ojos

- Nada - dije desviando mi mirada

!Odiaba a Edward Cullen con todo mi ser!

¿Porque justamente me tenía que hacer sentir así cuando estoy cerca de el?

- Bella - dijo sosteniendo mi mentón para que lo mirara fijamente

Negué patéticamente con la cabeza mientras un sollozó salió de mi

Edward me rodeó con sus brazos dandome un cálido abrazo , juro que no podía estar más confundida en este instante.

Sus cambios de personalidades me volvían loca.

- Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras - susurró jugando con mi cabello.

Nose cuanto tiempo estube en sus brazos, pero sólo se que me sentí totalmente bien y por un instante me olvidé de todo.

Luego de que ya me calmara me separé un poco de el mirándolo a la cara y le sonreí en gesto de agradecimiento

- ¿Quién es aquella chica con la que estabas en el aeropuerto? - pregunte

Era una duda grande que tenía , no podía dejar de preguntarmelo.

Edward se paralizó un segundo y luego sonrío anchamente

- ¿Lo descubriste? - preguntó dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

Yo asentí con la cabeza aturdida por el tacto de su mano sobre mi mejilla.

- Mi hermana , se llama Alice , ese día llegó a Forks, a la par que tú , fuí a recogerla y al verla me lancé en sus brazos y estuvimos abrazados un largo tiempo, pero de repente te ví , tú me mirabas con ojos curiosos pero despúes de fuiste y no miraste atrás , yo pensé que nunca me reconocerías - dijo sonriendo

Y me encontre a mi misma sonriendo , el se acordaba de mi.

- Me di cuenta mientras bailaba , es mi forma de pensar en todo y de expresarme cuando no encuentro la forma de decir lo que siento , y entonces recordé el aeropuerto - dije

- Bailas muy bien - dijo

- Supongo que se lo debo a mi mamá y sus pasatiempos - dije sonriendo

- Me gustaría un día de estos acompañar tus pasos con música de piano echa por mi - dijo agarrando un mechón de pelo que se había salido de mi coleta

- ¿Tocas? - pregunté curiosa

- De hecho si , es un pasatiempo que adopté desde pequeño , cuando me sentía sólo o mal y no tenía nadie que me entendiera , estaba Alice , pero ella es una diseñadora por excelencia y desde pequeña se la pasaba con mamá en trabajo por eso es que me quedaba sólo en casa tocando piano - dijo

- ¿Aprendiste sólo? - pregunté

- Y mejor que un maestro - sonrío con arrogancia

Le pegué en el hombro ríendome mientras el me despeinaba.

Realmente jamás me imaginé así con Edward Cullen

- ¿No es raro? - pregunté

Edward me miró a mi y luego posó su mirada en nuestras manos entre lazadas

No me había percatado de ésto

Iba a apartar mi mano pero el me lo impidió , levante mi mirada curiosa y me encontré con sus ojos muy cerca de mi , a muy pocos centímetros y podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi.

Oh por Dios, díganme que no esta a punto de pasar, lo que creo que pasará

* * *

**Ok , casí morí para poder escribir este capítulo.**

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**- Oh por Dios ¿mi hermano te iba a besar? **

**- Bella, Edward sólo sonríe cuando está contigo, recuerdalo**

**- ¿Bella... quieres ir a cenar conmigo?**

**- Jake, necesito que me vengas a buscar - susurré sollozando colgando el teléfono mientras la lluvia caía fuertemente sobre mi **

**Ok Sis obligada pero ahí esta el capítulo xD**

**Hasta pronto , no prometo cuando xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

**Summary: **Es un Mini-fic donde Bella, una chica que se enamora de un chico algo engreido, se niega a tratarlo bien hasta el día en que nota un cambio en el ¿será por alguna razón?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Nuestras narices se tocaban y nuestras respiraciones de unían formando una sóla.

Ya podía saborar sus labios y cuando estaba a punto de rozarlos un leve sonido proveniente de la puerta del salón basto para que Edward y yo nos separaramos rapidamente pero no lo suficiente como para que nos nos viera una chica con cabello negro cortado corto y con todas las puntas hacia diferentes lados y de baja estatura.

Un momento.... se me hace conocida.

Edward al voltear la mirada rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño

- Hermanito -dijo la chica acercandose a el con unos pasos muy rítmicos.

- Alice - refunfuñó éste a lo bajo

- Uy.. que caracter... ¿no nos presentas? - preguntó mirandome a mi y luego pasandole una mirada signficativa a Edwar quien rodó nuevamente los ojos

- Alice, Bella , Bella Alice - dijo con tono de fastidió

- Mucho gusto, me llamo Alice Brandon , hermana de Edward , comparto clases de arte y educación física contigo - dijo dando pequeños saltitos de emoción que me hacían reir

- No lo había notado - susurre por lo bajo haciendo que Alice pusiera un puchero y Edward ríera por lo bajo

- A... y por cierto soy la chica del aeropuerto - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente haciendo que yo me sonrojara

¿Es que acaso todos me habían notado y yo no a ellos?

- Alice, mejor vete - dijo Edward entre dientes mientras empujaba a su hermana por la cintura

- ¿Te interrumpí? - oí que Alice le preguntó a Edward

- Realmente... si - dijo Edward y sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo

Alice se safó increiblemente rápido del agarre de su hermano y se colocó enfrente mío con cara de asombro

- Oh por Dios ¿mi hermano te iba a besar? - preguntó Alice mirandome fijamente a lo que yo tube que desviar mi mirada.

Esta chica a pesar de ser pequeña es realmente persistente.

- Alice, si no quieres que tu colección de Gucci muera vete de aca - dijo Edward

La cara de Alice se transformó en una mueca de susto

- Adios Bella - dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla y cruzando al frente de Edward sacandole la lengua

Su relación algo muy chistoso de ver, realmente.

- Disculpala.... es algo... - empezó a decir

- Hiperactiva - concluí su frase

- Iba a decir molesta pero tambien hiperactiva - dijo sonriendo

Entonces ambos nos quedamos en silencio... ¿ahora que?

- Estemm .... creo que mejor me voy a mi clase o sino tampoco podré entrar a esa - dije mirando el reloj.

Realmente en mis planes no estaba eso, pero si tenía que seguir con la presencia de Edward , definitivamente la clase sería mi salvación

- Bueno - dijo sentandose

Me volteé para irme pero luego la duda me envadió

- ¿No vienes? - pregunté

- Creo que no - respondió regalandome una sonrisa torcida

Yo asentí y me dirigi fuera del salón.

Mi clase de arte estaba atestada de puros inutiles que no sabían como agarrar un pincel.

Y yo no estaba de humor para eso.

Me senté en el suelo del estacionamiento a esperar que se terminaran clases.

Creo que me quede dormida porque luego un ruido de una vocesita estridente me sobresaltó

- Bella - dijo Alice

- Mmm - respondí entre dormida

- Nose si te das cuenta, pero no es sitio para echarte una siesta - dijo tendiendome una mano para que me levantara.

- Es que no quería ir a clases - respondí a la vez que me levantaba

- Ya lose, pudiste haberte ido - respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- El bus no pasa sino al termino del colegio - respondi

- Oh.. nada de bus, no es de clase , yo te llevo - dijo dando saltitos

- Alice - dije con cara de frsutración

- Porfiss Bellitaaa - dijo poniendo un puchero

Y en lo poco que llevaba conociendo a Alice descubrí que era muy hiperactiva, incistente , feroz , manipuladora y chantagista.

- Aja - dije encogiendome de hombros

Alice sonrío anchamente y me abrazó.

Un carraspeo llamó nuestra atención y vimos a Edward parado enfrente con cara de confusión

- Mm... Bella ahora que recuerdo te vas en bus ¿cierto? - preguntó a lo que yo asentí

- ¿Te gustaría que te lleve? - preguntó

!Oh por Dios!

Iba a contestarle, juro que iba a hacerlo pero Alice se me adelantó

- Lo siento hermanito, será otro día, porque hoy yo le ofrecí llevarla antes - dijo agarrando mi brazo y alejandome de ahí

Le dí a Edward una mirada de "Lo siento" a lo que el sólo sonrío.

Estaba siguiendo a Alice pero no sabía cual era su carro.

De repente se paró frente a un porsche amarillo turbo y sacó sus llaves

- Wao ¿éste es tu carro? - pregunté

- Sip , mi hermano me lo regalo por un favor que le hice - dijo sonriendo

- Vaya - dije

Entre el ostentoso auto movil sintiendo una mirada seguir cada uno de mis pasos, al entrar al auto miré a la derecha y pude observar a Edward viendome

¿Él era el causante de mi escalofrío por sentirme observada?

Sacudí la cabeza quitandome esa tonta idea de la cabeza y me absorví en la conversación con Alice.

Era una chica realmente cómica, interesante y con una facilidad de hablar.

- Bella ¿que sientes por mi hermano? - preguntó cuando ya ibamos a medio camino de mi casa tomandome totalmente por sorpresa

- ¿Qué? - pregunté pero casí pareció un grito

- Si, que sientes por el , es decir ¿lo quieres? - preguntó

¿Podría decirle que lo quería? Haber somos algo parecido a amigos , los amigos se quieren ¿no? ...

- Si - dije y Alice volteó a verme inmediatamente - la vista en la autopista - dije alarmada haciendo que ella rodara los ojos

- Bella, nunca he sufrido un accidente y no pasara hoy - dijo con tono ovio

- Si lo quiero pero como amigo - dije pero hasta para mi me sonó falso

Alice entre cerro los ojos y en cuestión de segundos sacó su celular

- Espera - me dijo y empezó a llamar a alguien que le puso altavoz

- Alo - se oyó una voz del otro lado de la línea telefónica

- Hermanito - canturreó Alice a mi lado haciendome tensar

¿Había llamado a Edward?

- ¿Ya llevaste a Bella a su casa? - preguntó y me hiso sonreir ya que me demostraba que estaba pendiente de mí

- ¿Te gusta Bella? - preguntó Alice haciendome toser sonoramente a lo que Alice me volteó a verme con una mirada asesina

- ¿Está ahí? - pregunto Edward

- Contesta - dijo Alice

- No dire nada , Alice lleva a Bella a su casa , Adios - dijo colgando el teléfono

Alice dio un suspiro cansado y volvió a concentrarse en la carretera

- ¿Ves? nada - dije

- Bella si me hicieras las cosas mas faciles , tu tos no ayudo en nada , sino hubiera confesado y estarías en este momento corriendo a sus brazos - dijo

- ¿Qué? primero , no estaría corriendo a sus brazos porque no siento ese tipo de sentimiento hacia el y segundo él no siente nada NADA por mi Alice - dije

- Si, claro , Bella los he estado observando , no me engañan , ninguno , Edward lo conozco desde el vientre de mamá y ati , tu simplemente haces tus pensamientos obvios - dijo restandolé importancia a lo que yo me sonrojé

- !JA! viste, te sonrojaste - gritó Alice

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? - pregunté

- Secreto, Bella ten en claro algo, Edward sólo sonríe cuando está contigo, recuerdalo para el futuro - dijo a la vez que se estacionaba en el frente de mi casa

- Chao - dijo mientras yo me quedaba estática en la puerta de mi casa

Aunque no había notado lo cierto de su frase, todas las veces que lo observaba estaba absorto en sus pensamientos como si no se diera cuenta donde estaba o siquiera quienes lo rodeaban , era como un propio mundo para él y aunque me cueste mucho admitirlo un mundo en el que yo desearía estar , sóla con el.

Entré a mi casa y me dí una ducha fría muy relajante mientras intentaba dejar mis pensamientos atrás , cosa que no logré completamente , pero al menos ya no estaba aturdida.

Me acosté en mi cama intentando reconciliar el sueño pero el sonido de mi blackberry sonando me sobresaltó

Era un número desconocido

- Alo - contesté

- ¿Bella? - preguntó una voz aterciopelada del otro lado de la línea

- ¿Edward? - pregunté yo

- Si, obtube tu número de Alice, espero que no te moleste - dijo a lo que yo solamente sonreí

Era tan lindo

- En absoluto y ... ¿cuál es el motivo de tu llamado? - pregunté

- ¿Tiene que haber uno? - preguntó y pudé imaginar esa sonrisa arrogante en su cara que he visto todo el día que ha estado conmigo

Y entonces caí en cuenta , el sonreía cuando estaba conmigo, unicamente conmigo.

¿Éso significaba algo?

- Mmm.. pues no... creo - contesté aturdida mientras oía su musical risa

- Pues si tienes razín , ay un motivo oculto tras mi llamado - dijo

- ¿Y...? - pregunté

- ¿Bella.... quieres ir a cenar conmigo? - preguntó

* * *

**Ok , chicas actualizé mas pronto de lo que creí xD**

**Fue por un chantaje hacia mi sis :D**

**Aja sis sigueme en Tumblr :D  
**

**A todos los que leen mis historias siganme en Tumblr plis:**

******.com**

******Espero sus reviews **

******POSDATA: 1: Si mi sis no me sigue hoy en Tumblr o alguno de ustedes no actualizó en un mes xD  
**

****** 2: La parte en que Bella llama a Jake llorando viene en el proximo capitulo :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

**Summary: **Es un Mini-fic donde Bella, una chica que se enamora de un chico algo engreido, se niega a tratarlo bien hasta el día en que nota un cambio en el ¿será por alguna razón?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Me quede muda un tiempo.

Wao , nunca creí que éste momento iba a llegar , lo soñe , si , no lo negare , soñe miles de veces en tiempos y esenarios distintos una cita con Edward pero el que fuera real era aún más exitante.

- Claro - respondí

- Perfecto - dijo y por un momento pensé haber notado una nota de hiperactividad en su voz.

Que tonterías pienso, sólo una salida de amigos.

- ¿Y cuando? - pregunté

- Son las 5 ¿que te parece si a las 9? como una cena - dijo

- Pues.. claro , me encantaría - dije sonriendo

- De acuerdo yo te paso buscando , chao Bella - dijo y colgó el teléfono

Yo me quede con ñeste aparato un rato mas en la mano , aún no podía creer que esto estaba pasando.

Mire la puerta de mi closet y fuí corriendo directamente hasta él para buscar algo que ponerme.

Mi closet era todo un insulto a la moda , supongo.

Camisas que me llegaban hasta el ombligo... muy ... puta

Camisas que parecían vestidos.... muy holgado

Camisas pegadas totalmente .... no me gustan

Chalecos .... muy nerds

A la hora de la verdad siempre mi ropa me parecía un insulto

Pero siempre la compro ¬¬

Creo que le pediré ayuda a Alice algún día.

Al fondo de mi closet, encontré un conjunto que mamá me había comprado y yo jamás use , en aquel momento me quedaba grande , supongo que ahora me quedara a la perfección

Era una camisa verde que llegaba hasta el ombligo holgada y despúes era pegada con una cinta negra , la camisa era basicamente negra y verde de cuadros y un pantalón negro con detalles plateados con mis converse , realmente sería una buena convinación.

Algún día le agradeceré a mi mamá

Corrí hacia al baño a maquillarme y peinarme.

Me recogí el cabello en una cola alta que caía en forma de espiral.

Si algo no me quejaba de mamá y sus ocurrencias por lo resaltante era los peinados, gracias a eso se peinarme.

Me puse rubor , sólo un poco porque de por si mis mejillas siempre andaban rojas , me pinte los labios de morado claro que conbinaba con mis converse que eran de color verde y morado y me pinte los ojos con un tono blanco y morado.

Me ví en el espejo y realmente no estaba mal, creo que me dedicare a esto.

De repente mi celular empezó a sonar y yo corrí a atenderlo

- Alo - contesté

- Bella - dijo Edward

- ¿Dime? - pregunté confundida por el estruendo que se oía del otro lado de la línea telefónica

- Si, disculpa pero ¿te molestaría llegarte hasta el restaurante tú? es que voy a salir tarde y no quiero que la reserva sea agarrada por otro , tengo ... algunos incovenientes - dijo y noté cierto tono incomodo en su voz

Confundida , miré la hora y faltan solo 15 minutos

!Menudo hombre!

- Pues.. claro , nos vemos - dije colgando el teléfono y saliendo de mi casa para ir al restaurante.

Estaba demasiado emocionada como para ocultar mi tonta sonrisa pero a la vez había una parte de mi que estaba insegura , mi parte negativa o en algunos casos la mas sensata.

Aquel ruido y la incomodidad , eso no era su casa ¿entonces donde estaría?

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esas tontas sospechas y emprendí mi camino hacia el restaurante.

Gracias a Dios quedaba a 10 minutos de mi casa porque sino tendría que pedirle a alguien que me lleve.

Al llegar un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda , sentía como si alguien en alguna parte del mundo necesitara mi ayuda

Si,claro ahora me creo super heroe.

- Disculpe , la reservación de.. - le pregunté al recepcionista al llegar

Ahora que lo pienso jamás dijo como era la reservación

Mire por todo el lugar haber si ya había llegado pero no.

Claro, que tonta soy , si me dijo que llegaría algo tarde.

- Cullen - dije pero pareció más una pregunta

- Edward Cullen - dijo el recepcionista reconociendo el apellido

- Sip - dije

- Pase adelante , por favor - dijo y me guío hasta una mesa al lado de la ventana, podía presenciar todo el cielo estrellado

- ¿Espera al señor? - preguntó muy decentemente el recepcionista que por lo que vi se llamaba Eric

- Si - dije y el recepcionista se retiro

Me quede mirando el cielo , pensando en lo rápido y extraño que había sucedido todo esto.

Hoy mismo Edward Cullen ha empezado a hablarme y ¿tengo una cita con el?

Algo hay , para su repentino interes

Una canción empezo a sonar en el lugar y me encontré perdida en ésta.

Cúpido no entiendo alardeas de ejemplo  
De juntar corazones un experto en coneccion  
Te fallaron las flechas  
Y de tantas violetas  
Que porque regalar y en mi jardin ni una flor  
Pues dile al amor que no toque mi puerta  
Que yo no estoy en casa  
Que no vuelva manana  
Ah mi corazon ya le han fallado en ocaciones  
Me fui de vacaciones  
Lejos de los amores  
Dile a al amor que no es grato en mi vida  
Dale mi despedida cuentale las razones

Las parejas al mi alrededor se tomaban de la mano o simplemente se decían todo tipo de cosas con la mirada, definitivamente el ambiente era amor y yo aquí esperando a un Don Juan.

Mire el reloj y ya se había retrasado media hora.

Decidí que sólo esperaría 15 minutos mas , no me permitiría ser objeto de burla.

Una escena que se estaba dando en el restaurante frente a mis ojos hiso que en mi corazón sonara un "click" similar al de romperse.

Una chica de masomenos mi edad salía corriendo del restaurante y volteé a ver de donde venía , en éste lugar había un chico con un semblante de total tristeza y arrepentimiento , la chica que acompañaba al chico tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en la cara. El chico salió corriendo tras la chica y la agarró del brazo impidiendo que se fuera, ésta forzó para escaparse pero éste no le permitió

- Suéltame - gritó la chica

- Jane por favor - rogó el chico

Miré a mi alrededor y al parecer yo era la única que estaba viendo semejante espectáculo.

- ¿Porque lloro no? para que , si total tu y yo no somos nada y no lo seremos - dijo limpiandose las lagrimas y hablando en tono desenfadado

- Jane .. yo - dijo el chico

- ¿Que Alec? nada , no importa , fuí una tonta al enamorarme de ti - dijo logrando safarse del agarré de Alec

El chico se quedo estático unos segundos pero luego agarró a Jane y la beso mientras ésta cerraba los ojos lentamente y pasaba los brazos por su cuello.

Realmente era una escena conmovedora , decidí irme , ya me picaban los ojos de las lágrimas que salían a flote.

Pasé por donde el recepcionista pero salí corriendo intentando evitar sus preguntas.

Ya fuera del local empezé a sollozar en silencio.

La lluvia caía sobre mi pero nada me importaba

Agarré mi celular y llamé al único que podría comprenderme ahorita

- Jake - dije cuando levantó el teléfono

- ¿Que pasa Bella? tu voz suena .. - empezó a hablar pero lo interrumpí

- Venme a buscar por favor - dije mientras lloraba fuertemente

- Voy enseguida - dijo y oí el sonido de un motor escenderse

Realmente amigos como el no se encuentran muy seguido y agradecía a Dios por ponerlo en mi camino

A los pocos minutos una moto roja flamante paró frente a mi y vi a Jake bajarse de ella

- Sube Bella , que te empapas - dijo y me tendió el casco para que me lo pusiera

Me senté en la moto y me aferré a su espalda sollozando en silencio.

Edward Cullen me había dejado plantada , sólo fue un estupido juego para el.

Al llegar a su casa , vi a Angela sentada en la puerta de la entrada con una expresión preocupada, al verme salió corriendo a abrazarme

- Amiga ¿que te hiso el idiota de Cullen? - dijo Angela

- ¿Cómo supiste que fue el? - pregunte

- Sólo una chica derrama lagrimas así por ellos - dijo mientras entrabamos a casa de Jake

Él se mantenía ajeno a la conversación, pero sabía que oía todo y por dentro moría por destrosar a Edward

- Me dejo plantada - susurré en los brazos de Angela

Luego de sollozar lo suficiente les conté a los dos los detalles pero la cara de Angela me decía que tenía ciertas dudas

- ¿Que pasa Ang? - pregunté

- ¿Dijiste que tenía una reservación a su nombre no? ¿que te llamo para decirte que te adelantaras que el llegaría tarde que tenía un inconveniente no? - preguntó y yo asentí

- Llámalo - dijo mientras agarraba mi celular

- No - dije apartando el celular

- Bella , llámalo - concordo Jake

- ¿Porque? - pregunté

- Ningun chico hace eso , si en verdad su intención hubiese sido dejarte plantada no te hubiera avisado antes ¿o si? - pregunto Angela

- Pero.. - empezé a protestar pero la verdad era que ciertas dudas empezaban a salir a flote.

Angela negó con la cabeza y marcó el número de Edward

Luego de varios tonos en los que yo me estaba muriendo de la angustia contestaron el teléfono pero me contesto otra voz , anda parecida a la de el

- Alo - contestó otra voz baronil

- ¿Edward? - pregunté

- Disculpe, usted es familiar de el - preguntó la otra voz que se sofocaba un poco por el estruendo

Seguía ahí

Puse altavoz al celular para que Jake y Angela escucharan

- No ¿porque? - pregunte

- Necesito que venga alfin conocido de el a recojerlo a el y a su amiga - dijo y se oyeron algunos gritos

- ¿Qué? ¿donde? - pregunte confundida

- Los logré sacar con vida de esa matanza, pero están drogados - dijo y en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se paraba.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en como me sentiría si perdiera a Edward , aunque el y yo no fueramos nada , era como el amor de mi vida y saber que algo malo le había pasado me hacía sentir horrible.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunté casi gritando ante la cara de sorpresa de Angela

- Estamos en un antro de la avenida México ¿sabe donde queda? - preguntó.

Yo iba a negar pero Jake asintió con la cabeza

- Si, enseguida voy - dije colgando el teléfono y parandome como un rallo

- Bella ¿a donde vas? - pregunto Angela

- A buscarlo , Angela no podría vivir si a el le pasa algo - dije

- Lo amas - afirmaron Jake y Angela al mismo tiempo

- Si - reconocí y por primera vez ya no tube miedo ni me retracté de decirlo.

Edward era mi vida y yo haría todo por salvarlo

* * *

**Ok , chicas creo que esto no se lo esperaba ninguna ¿a que no? xD**

**Bueno pues actualize porque leyendo Cinnamon Girls me inspire :D**

Bueno nos veremos pronto 

**POSDATA: habra un tiempo en que no actualize por dos semanas porque se me avecinan los examenes finales **

**Espero sus reviews y consejos :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

**Summary: **Es un Mini-fic donde Bella, una chica que se enamora de un chico algo engreido, se niega a tratarlo bien hasta el día en que nota un cambio en el ¿será por alguna razón?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Agarré mi chaqueta y el casco de la moto apresudradamente , cada segundo que pasaba era como un cronómetro de una bomba de tiempo.

Quizás sólo exajere , pero el sólo hecho de que Edward esté en peligro me pone mal.

- ¿A donde vas? - oí que preguntó Jake a Angela mientras ésta se recojía el cabello

- Voy con ustedes - dijo decidida

Sonreí por la valentía de mi amiga pero no soportaría que le pasara algo y al parecer Jacob pensó lo mismo porque la agarró de los hombros

- Amor, no vas a ir , es una orden , no permitire que nada te pase , creeme prohibiría que Bella fuera sino fuese porque ella es mucho más terca , Angela quiero que te quedes aca y me prometas que no haras nada peligroso, que me esperaras como una chica linda y como la bella novia que amo ¿si? - dijo mientras la aciriciaba

Angela asintió con lagrimas en los ojos

- Cuidense por favor, Jake no dejes que le pasé nada a Bella y tu cuidate mucho, te amo - dijo dandole un casto beso en los labios.

Realmente éste era el primer día de su noviazgo "oficial" y me encantaba , era una escena conmovedora para ojos de cualquiera.

Carraspeé llamando la atención de Jake quien salió corriendo hacia mi dirección y se montó en la moto junto conmigo.

Nos despedimos de Angela hasta que sólo se convirtió en un punto borroso en el camino

- Jake - susurré cuando ya habíamos pasado la frontera de Forks

- Dime Bella - pregunto

- Tengo miedo - susurré contra su pecho

- No lo tengas, estoy yo para protegerte - dijo dulcemente haciendome sonreir nostalgicamente

- ¿Si te dijera que no tengo miedo por lo que me pase a mi? en lo absoluto, me importa es Edward , sólo el - dije

- Pues me parece romántico pero muy tonto, Bella preocupate por ti y por el , no sólo por el , piensalo así ¿De que te vale que él esté bien y tu no?- preguntó

- Mmmm como si algo fuera a pasar entre nosotros - dije con tristeza

- Bella , nunca se sabe - dijo y esa fue la última palabra que cruzamos durante el camino

Luego de unos minutos sentí como la moto frenaba violentamente y Jacob soltaba una maldición

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunte

- Quedate aca - dijo mientras se bajaba de la moto

Iba a protestar pero simplemente el se fue dando grandes zancadas , además el paisaje que se daba ante mis ojos me había dejado completamente fría

Era un lugar escalofriante en el que nunca desearía estar, los basureros estaban volteados en el piso, una docena de motos estaban estacionadas frente al local , facilmente la de Jake se confundiría de no ser por que yo estaba en ella, el lugar estaba completamente lleno de gritos y risas , muchos hombres estaban en el piso tirados, otros desangrados y otros simplemente fuera de sí.

Simplemente tenía miedo y escalofrío.

De repente sentí que alguien se aproximaba a mi y me volteé alarmada.

Pero la imagen ante mis ojos me dejo perpleja.

Un chico de pelo ocre y cara pálida cargaba a Edward y Alice

Alice estaba completamente dormida pero Edward... el estaba mirando algun punto fijo detrás de mi

Ambos parecían masacrados y adoloridos.

¿Mi Dios que paso?

- Edward - dije corriendo a su lado

- Sueltalos - amenacé con la voz mas fuerte que pude al ver que el chico no dejaba a Edward y a Alice en el piso

- Soy quien te llamo - dijo el chico y reconocí la voz

- A... gracias, supongo ¿que paso? - pregunté mientras acariciaba el cabello de Edward

- Un chico y una chica entraron al bar muy amorosos y activaron los celos de otro que al parecer era su pareja, se oyo un disparó y de repente apreció toda la pandilla de éste, empezaron a poner tragos en las bebidas de los demas , a disparar y poner tranquilizante s, fue un total desastre , por suerte ellos dos no sufrieron mucho peligro - dijo pero noté que en todo su relato no me miraba a mi, ni a Edward , sus ojos siempre estubieron posados en Alice con una pequeñ chispa de ¿cariño?

- ¿Conoces a Alice? - dije señalandola

- No - dijo y fue interrumpido por un gemido de parte de Edward

- ¿Edward? - pregunté alarmada

- Bella... ¿que haces aqui? - preguntó con voz debil acariciando mi mejilla.

Juro que casí me derretía ahí mismo.

- Edward , gracias a Dios estas bien, no hables , todo esta bien - dije intentando retirar su mano de mi mejilla.

No quería que esforzara ningún musculo y ademas su tacto quemaba

Edward no respondió y supuse que me hiso caso

- ¿Son novios? - preguntó el chico que por cierto no sabía ni como se llamaba

- No - respondí ruborizandome

- Jasper Hale mucho gusto - dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi y yo la tome

- Bella Swam - dije agradecida de que no haya tocado el tema de Edward

- Bella - oí que llamaba Jacob, voltee a verlo y éste venía apoyado de otro chico.

El chico era castaño y bastante musculoso, parecía un modelo.

- Emmet Lutz mucho gusto - dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi y Jasper

- ¿Y éste quien es? - preguntó Jacob

- Jasper Hale , el fue quien nos aviso - dije

- A ok , éste chicos tenemos que irnos esto está feo - dijo y todos asentimos

Pero había un problema Jacob y yo no podíamos llevar a Edward y Alice en la moto y al parecer todos notaron eso

- Por mi no hay problema en llevarme al niñato, me salvo una, ademas traje mi jeep - dijo Emmet

Se que haría mal en confiar en desconocidos, pero Emmet y Jasper me daban una buena vibra, como si pudiera confiar en ellos

- Jasper puede llevar a Alice - dije y éste se me quedo viendo con una media sonrisa

- Supongo - dijo Jake dudoso - ¿pero y tu? - me preguntó

- Bella no te alejes - dijo Edward en un ameno susurro

Todos los presentes fruncieron el ceño y yo me ruborize

- Bueno ya está dicho los tortolos en mi jeep y Jasper con la chica y tu sólo - dijo

- Siganme - fue la única palabra que pronunció Jake antes de poner a andar su moto

- Hey! - gritó Jasper

- ¿No puedes con la adrenalina? - preguntó Emmet

- Ya veremos - amenazó Jasper y en cuestión de segundos éste arrancó con Alice

- Muevete que nos dejan - le dije

- Cálmate , les dare ventaja - dijo sonriendo

Luego de unos segundos el Jeep empezó a marchar y creí que iba a botar toda la comida que ingerí en la semana

Éste chico quería matarme iba a 140 de velocidad.

- Emmet ¿nos quieres matar? - pregunté

- No, confía en mi - dijo y aceleró más

Yo sólo cerré los ojos y esperé a que esto terminara

Luego de unos minutos el Jeep frenó frente a casa de Jacob, con ciertas indicaciones mias y me pude fijar en que ninguno habia llegado

- Se los dije, no pueden con la adrenalina - dijo triunfante

- Bueno, gracias , supongo - dije sintiendome mareada

Emmet muy caballerosamente me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a bajar a Edward.

Toque la puerta de Jake y me abrió Angela

Al verme su rostro se iluminó pero al ver a quien venía atras su rostro demostró sorpresa y fastidió

- Angela - gritó Emmet corriendo a abrazarla

Yo me quede en la entrada, con Edward , viendo la escena bastante confundida

- ¿Se conocen? - pregunté

- Ella fue mi tutora de matemática durante 4 años en la secundaria - dijo

- Y fuiste el peor alumno - dijo Angela

De repente el motor de dos motos sonaron y se bajaron Jasper y Jacob.

Todos entramos a la casa porque estaba empezando a nevar.

- Necesito ir a casa , o a casa de Edward - dije preocupada.

Era hora de que ambos estubieran acostados y no siendo llevados por todos lados

- Te recomiendo que los lleves a tu casa, porque sino la mamá se va a preocupar - dijo Angela mientras Jasper se paraba de la escaleras en la que había estado sentado

- Me voy - dijo

- Espera - lo detuve

- Gracias- dije dandole un abrazo mientras le ponía una tarjeta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, era mi numero y el de Alice.

Sabía que lo de Jasper había sido amor a primera vista con Alice y apostaría a que Alice se enamoraría de él si estubiera cuerda.

- Yo no tengo que irme , pero supongo que por educación lo hare - dijo Emmet despidiendose de nosotros

- Ántes ¿me podrías llevar a mi casa? - pregunté

- Claro - dijo Emmet

Luego de despedidas estaba montada nuevamente en el Jeep de Emmet

- Por favor esta vez no me intentes matar - suplique

- Como digas - dijo rodando los ojos

Podría decir que ibamos a una velocidad considerable.. ibamos a 80

Las calles de Forks estaban completamente desiertas y empezando a cubrirse con nieve

Al llegar a mi casa , Emmet y yo intercambiamos números y yo me adentré a mi casa con Alice y Edward.

Alice no pesaba nada, realmente pero Edward... un poco.

Por suerte Charlie hoy tenía un partido de futboll así que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Harry.

Acomodé a Alice en el cuarto de invitados y a Edward en mi habitación.

Luego de asegurarme de que ambos estubieran bien me fuí a dormir en el sillón.

La verdad nose porque, ni como, pero definitivamente Edward había cambiado mi mundo

Y con éste pensamiento me quede dormida

* * *

**Bueno como vieron Bella es muy cooperativa.**

**Jasper y Emmet aparecieron :D**

**Ya falta poco para Rosalie xD**

**Bueno ya veran lo que pasa luego :D**

**Pero les dejare un adelantito:**

**- Bella, no sabes lo importante que eres para mi - susurró**

**Sus labios sobre los míos eran la sensación más esquisita que había tenido en mi vida**

**- Me llamo Rosalie Hale mucho gusto **

**Bueno :D eso fue todo por hoy**

**OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! saque 05 en matematica :( mi primer examen raspado ;(  
**

**Y el lunes empiezan los examenes u_U**

**xD Bye espero sus reviews  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

**Summary: **Es un Mini-fic donde Bella, una chica que se enamora de un chico algo engreido, se niega a tratarlo bien hasta el día en que nota un cambio en el ¿será por alguna razón?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Los rayos del sol pegando directamente en mi cara me despertaron.

Vi el gran reloj de la pared de la sala y eran las 9 de la mañana , pero todo parecía indicar que Edward y Alice aún seguían dormidos y que por suerte Charlie no había llegado, no sabría como explicarle que hacían dos extraños para el en su casa, durmiendo y borrachos.

Subí las escaleras con cuidado de no despertar a nadie y entre al baño, hubiese usado el mío de no ser porque Edward estaba en mi habitación.

Luego de una relajante ducha y lavarme los dientes fuí a preparar el desayuno, pero me lleve un buen susto al ver a Edward parado frente a mi en la cocina.

- Disculpa.. te asuste - dijo suavemente

La verdad es que su actitud ... dulce se me hacía extraña.

Hace ni unos 4 días yo para el era indiferente y ahora almuerza conmigo y me dice que me quede con el ... realmente es demasiado bipolar.

- Este.. gracias Bella - dijo sonriendo ladinamente

Me mordí los labios intentando sofocar la pregunta que quería salir de mi boca.

¿Que demonios hacían ellos allí?

Edward al ver que mi mirada se dirigía a la estufa negó con la cabeza

- Ya hiciste mucho por mi, hablemos - dijo calmadamente

Quería excusarme con que yo tambien tenía hambre, pero era mentira.

Asentí y nos dirigimos al sillón donde minutos antes había estado durmiendo

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí? - preguntó

- Pues Jasper me aviso - dije

Al ver su rostro confuso sonreí en mi interior, se veía tan tierno

- Un chico que estaba ahí y que los rescato a ti y a Alice - dije

- ¿Porque me fuiste a salvar? - preguntó atrapando mi mirada con la suya haciendo que mis manos temblaran, su mirada tenía algo..

¿Qué le podía responder? que descubri que lo amo y no lo puedo ocultar más a mi propio corazón y que lo salve porque sin el mi vida no tendría sentido.

Tonto - pense

- No tienes que responderme si no quieres - dijo desviando la mirada

- Quise salvarte - respondí y me sorprendí

- Supongo que si... gracias - dijo frunciendo el ceño

- ¿Esperabas algo más? - pregunte mordazmente

!Demonios! cuando estaba con él mi actitud recatada y a la defensiva salía a flote

Edward negó con la cabeza y sonrío

- Le tendré que agradecer a Jacob y a Jasper - dijo

- Si - concordé con el.

La verdad es que Edward nunca ha sido el preferido de Jake, pero él se portó muy bien con él al haberle salbado la vida

Una música proveniente del celular rompió el ambiente

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_You came into my life_  
_And I thought hey_  
_You know this could be something_  
_Cause everything you do_  
_And words you say_  
_You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_And I am left with nothing_

Me quede sorprendida al oir esa cancion.

Primero no sabía que a Edward le gustaran ese tipo de canciones y segundo esa canción era mi favorita desde que lo conocí a el

Edward contestó el teléfono mirandome con una expresión pensativa.

- Alo - dijo

- Mamá estoy bien

- Si , mamá Alice tambien

- Luego te dire

- De acuerdo

Y colgó el teléfono

- Mi mamá anda preocupada creo que me tendré que ir - dijo levantandose del sillón.

Si, eso supongo , pero no te lleves mi idiota corazón contigo - pensé

Yo asentí

- Buscare a Alice - dijo desaparesiendo por las escaleras

En menos de 10 minutos apareció la pequeña duendecillo con el ceño fruncido.

-!Que resaca! - gritó haciendo que me tapara los oídos

- Alice no somos sordos - dijo Edward

- ¿Qué? - gritó

- Yo creo que ella sí - dije riendo mientrás Edward me seguía

Alice nos miró a ambos y entre cerro los ojos

!Dios mio! no pasaba una nisiquiera con resaca

- Gracias Bella, cuando pueda oirte hablamos - gritó a unos metros de mi mientras yo fruncía el ceño sonriendo.

Ella si me causara un dolor de cabeza a mi.

Edward se quedo esperando a que Alice saliera de la casa totalmente y se volteó a mirarme

- Bella, no sabes lo importante que eres para mi - susurró a pocos centimetros de mi dejandome sin pensamiento alguno coherente en mi cabeza.

Sus labios rozaron los míos lenta y suavemente.

No era un beso de película

!Pero era un beso con Edward Cullen!

Sus labios sobre los míos eran la sensación más esquisita que había tenido en mi vida

Luego de unos segundos se separó de mi con una sonrisa ladina

- De nuevo gracias - dijo cerrando la puerta

!Ahora si que no estaba bien!

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y estaba totalmente confundida.

Me senté en las escaleras, esperando que pasara el tiempo o cualquier cosa , pero esperando que mi cerebro no funcionara, para dejar de pensar.

Agarre el teléfono y llamé a Angela y Jake para avisarles que estaba bien

- Alo - contestó Jake

- Gracias por todo, no se que haría sin ti Jake - dije sonriendo

- Bella, menos mal que llamaste , te queriamos proponer Angela y yo si querías que fueramos para tu casa , Charlie se quedara con mi padre y ... si quieres compañía - dijo

- Claro - dije sonriendo al pensar en que buenos amigos tenía.

La verdad, a ellos no los cambiaría por nada.

- Nos vemos a las 6 - dijo y colgó

De repente mi celular empezó a sonar y en mi pantalla decía "Emmet"

Wau, si que se pone en contacto rápido

- Dime Emmet - respondí

- Uff, que humor - dijo

- Emmet - lo reproché

- Vale, mira se que esto es abuso de confianza pero tu viste que yo soy un chico muy guapo y muy confiable, pero sobre todo guapo, entonces me preguntaba si puedo ir a tu casa , si quieres llevo video juegos o películas o lo que sea , mi casa es más aburrida que las clases de matemáticas - dijo haciendome reir

- Aja chico guapo , si , pero a las 6 , que vendran Angela y Jake

- Angie - gritó Emmet haciendome rodar los ojos

- Emmet , Angela tiene novio - le recordé haciendolo carcajear

- Bella, creeme lo menos que haría en este mundo sería enamorarme de Angie, ella fue mi tutora y sería horrible verl a a la cara y pensar que me va a hablar de ecuaciones - dijo y me tapé la boca para no burlarme

- Vale, vale , entonces nos vemos a las 6 - dije colgando

La verdad es que éste chico era realmente simpático.

Ahora sólo faltaba que me llamara Jasper, si no fuera tan tímido.

Me encanto la manera en que miraba a Alice, como si ella fuera la única persona en el mundo.

Luego de arreglar las cosas en mi casa me puse a ver televisión.

Aún el beso estaba en mi cabeza, pero por lo menos la reunión esta tarde me desconcentraba un poco.

El sonido del timbre me hiso sobresaltar, miré la hora y eran apenas las 3.

Fruncí el ceño y fui a abrir.

Delante mío estaba Jasper, no había notado lo atractivo que era.

- Bella - dijo a modo de saludo

- Jasper - sonreí

- Disculpa por llegar así, es que te quería preguntar algo - dijo sonrojandose y supuse que ese "algo" era "Alice"

Sonreí y le indiqué que pasara.

Luego de que nos sentaramos en el sillón éste empezo a mover sus manos nerviosamente

- !Jasper dios sólo dime que te gusta Alice! - grité frustrada haciendo que éste se encogiera de hombros

- Lo siento, es que fue algo.. - dije

- ¿Soy tan obvio? - preguntó haciendome reir

- Realmente si , pero no te preocupes , te aseguro que si Alice te viera se enamoraría a primera vista como tu de ella - dije

- No creo que tenga la oportunidad de que pase eso - dijo

- Yo creo que si - dije sonriendo mientras agarraba mi celular y le mandaba un mensaje de texto a Edward.

Me daba pena mandarselo, pero Alice había perdido su celular , así que era el único número que me quedaba para contactarla.

_Edward, soy Bella , siento molestarte , ¿podrías decirle a Alice si puede venir a mi casa? a las 6 , y si tu quieres tambien _

Me ruboricé al instante de mandarlo y sonreí

- Listo, ¿que opinas de venir a mi casa a las 6? es una pequeña reunión , entre amigos - dije

- ¿Me consideras tu amigo siendo un total extraño? - preguntó sorneidno con sorna

- Oye , ya se que tengo que cuidar mis cosas personales, pero bueno si - dije sonriendo

- De acuerdo y gracias Bella - dijo saliendo de mi casa

La verdad es que soy muy confianzuda pero era un pequeño favor para Alice

Un timbre a las 5 de la tarde me hiso sobresaltar.

Yo aún no estaba completamente arreglada.

Abrí la puerta pero fruncí el ceño al ver a una chica con una .. ¿mascara? en mi puerta.

La chica sonreía abiertamente

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunté

- Me llamo Rosalie Hale mucho gusto - dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi mientras una risita se escapaba de sus labios

Un momento , !ROSALIE!

Agarré su mano y la abracé mientras ambas reíamos

- No puedo creerlo Rose ¿cuando llegaste? - pregunte luego de que nos instalamos

- Ayer , sólo que quería hacer una entrada triunfal - dijo sonriendo

Rosalie Hale mi mejor amiga desde pequeña , se mudo a Los Angeles cuando empecé secundaria

- Lo odio , simplemente - susurré contestando la pregunta de mi amiga "¿Y algún chico?

El timbre me hiso sobresaltar y corrí a abrir la puerta.

Frente a mi estaba Jasper y Emmet

- ¿Juntos? - pregunte

- Hacíamos cosas - dijo Emmet con picardía haciendo que Jasper rodara los ojos y yo me carcajeara

Rosalie salió detrás de mío y dos expresiones totalmente distintas estaban frente a mi

Jasper tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante en la cara y los ojos aguso y Emmet ... lujuria

- Hermanito - susurró Rosalie lanzandose a los brazos de Jasper haciendo que tanto Emmet como yo fruncieramos el ceño

- ¿Hermanito? - repetimos ambos

Y entonces todo encajo , Jasper Hale , Rosalie Hale, el siempre fue el hermano del que Rose me hablaba.

- El mundo es muy pequeño - dije al entender

- Ahora soy el unico que no entiende nada - dijo Emmet poniendo un puchero.

Pero no pasé desapercibida las miradas que se lanzaban Emmet y Rosalie.

- Emmet , ella es Rosalie mi mejor amiga desde siempre , es hermana de Jasper - dije presentandolos

- El mundo es muy pequeño - dijo besando la mano de mi amiga

Luego otraves el timbre sonó y me puse nerviosa

Podrían ser Edward y Alice o Jake y Angela.

Abrí la puerta y entró una duendecillo muy activa dandome un abrazo

- Gracias Bella, que lindo de tu parte haberme invitado , fuiste tann - pero se callo repentinamente.

Todos seguimos su mirada y casí saltó de emoción

Alice miraba embobada a Jasper y Jasper a Alice.

Definitivamente éste sería un día largo

* * *

**Bueno, se que no fue el mejor cap pero conformence xD  
Hahaha bueno nos veremos en ... quizas hoy mismo, mañana o en dos semanas xD  
Bye, espero sus reviews  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

**Summary: **Es un Mini-fic donde Bella, una chica que se enamora de un chico algo engreido, se niega a tratarlo bien hasta el día en que nota un cambio en el ¿será por alguna razón?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

- Bella ¿podemos hablar un momento? - dijo entre dientes

Asentí y ella me llevo hasta la cocina

- ¿Se puede saber quienes son todos?- preguntó

Me daba hasta risa la manera en que me cuestionaba, es decir , era mi casa.

Me encogí de hombros y está resopolo desesperaba

- ¿Amigos tuyos? - preguntó

La verdad no sabía si considerarlos mis amigos, pero me inspiraban confianza

- La verdad , los conoci ayer - dije

Los ojos de Alice saltaron.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? luego la de la resca era yo, ¿como invitas a desconocidos a tu casa? solo los conoces un día, gran amistad - dijo dando vueltas por toda la cocina

Me mordí los labios evitando reirme , estaba siendo especialmente dramatica

- Alice, te recuerdo que nosotras llevamos siendo amigas el mismo tiempo - dije haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño

- No, unas horas antes... ademas ... !ush Bella! - dijo sentandose en el comedor

- Alice, ten calma, confía en mi , ellos se portaron muy caballerosos ayer, y la chica es mi amiga desde preescolar, en ella no hay problemas , confía en Emmet y Jasper, dales una oportunidad - dije sentandome a su lado mientras tocaba su rodilla intentando calmarla

- ¿Jasper? ¿Emmet? - preguntó

- Los chicos de la sala, Emmet es el músculoso grandulon y Jasper es ... digamos que ya sabes quien es y muy bien - dije picaramente haciendo que ésta volteara la mirada y podía jurar que se habia sonrojado

- Alice, por Dios mire la forma en que tu te le quedabas viendo y él a ti , eso fue amor a primera vista - dije mientras Alice negaba frenéticamente

- Ah , ah Bella , para nada , Alice Cullen no se enamora y menos a primera vista, ademas de un extraño que podría llegar a ser un psicópata violador menos - dijo y me molestó un poco ese comentario

- Alice , Jaspe fue quien te salvo la vida , sino lo soportas porlomenos intenta no demostrarlo o ser indiferente , pero en mi casa no quiero discuisiones - dije enojada llendome hacia donde los invitados

- ¿Qué? - oí que decía Alice pero la ignore.

Realmente si Alice quería comportarse como una niña malcriada , que lo haga, pero que niegue que eso fue amor a primera vista es muy tonto.

Ántes de dirigirme a la sala, pase por el baño para lavarme la cara , realmente ya empezaba a sofocarme.

En el camino choque contra alguien y ésta persona me sostuvo de los hombros, con tan sólo la forma en que me agarro y su perfume pude decifrar quien era.

- Edward - susuré

- Hola Bella, creo que me perdí, iba al baño pero no me dieron indicaciones así que.. - empezó a murmurar incoherencias.

Se veía tan mono

- No quise escuchar , lo siento - dijo rascandose la cabeza

Y entonces caí en cuenta de que habñia escuchado todo lo que le habñia dicho a su hermana , ahroa creera que soy una piscópata , genial.

- Ven - dijo jalando mi mano y sentandonos en las escaleras.

Abajo se oían los murmuros y música, rodé los ojos sabiendo que Jake y Angela ya habían llegado , pero agradecía que no me molestaran , no ahorita.

- Alice suele ser muy testaruda - dijo

- Lo noté - susurre enojada

- Pero no te enojes , ella pronto lo admitira y yo se que Jasper es un buen chico , incluso sería un candidato para mi hermana - dijo recogiendo un mechón de mi pollina que se había salido de mi oreja.

Me reí de su forma de "hermano sobreprotector" , no conocía esa faceta suya.

- ¿De que te ries? - pregunto el con una sonrisa

- Pues.. de que eres sobreprotector - dije

- Con las personas que me importan - dijo mirandome tan fijamente que tube que voltear la mirada.

- Oye, éste... quería preguntarte algo - dijo y yo asentí

- ¿Que hice? es decir ¿hice algo malo hoy o ayer? - dijo con el ceño fruncido - es decir no recuerdo nada , sólo recuerdo desde que estaba camino a mi casa

Y ahñi sentí que el mundo se me vino abajo.

Lo que me dijo, su tacto , su abrazo , su beso ... todo fue producto de la resaca.

Intenté ocultar la mirada triste y sonreí levantandome del sofá

- Nada, nada de lo que necesites preocuparte o nada importante - dije mientras bajaba con los invitados.

Quizás un rato con Jake , Angela y Rose sea bueno , me repondría los ánimos.

**(Edward POV)**

Se que haberle dicho a Bella que no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho o dicho hasta que salí de su cassa fue algo extremandamente tonto y cobarde, pero no podía decire que estaba mas conciente de lo que estaba haciendo de lo que había estado en toda mi vida.

No ahorita , no de esa manera.

Todo a su debido tiempo.

**(Bella POV)**

Al bajar las escaleras Jake y Angela estaban dando un espectáculo de besos nada lindo para mi vista.

- Jake , Angela tengan un poco de respeto hacia mi casa - dije tapandome los ojos ent ono de broma haciendo que ambos se carcajearan junto con Emmet

- Amiga que bien que estes bien - dijo Angela abrazandome

- Si , supongo - dije tristemente.

Angela se me quedo viendo pero desvío la mirada, supuse que había adivinado que no me encontraba "del todo bien", pero prefirió dejar el tema y se lo agradecí internamente

Angela y Jake estaban bailando al ritmo de la música que sonaba del radio , mientras Emmet iba a buscar a la cocina unos tragos, la verdad dudaba que fuera a encontrar muchos, es decir, mi papá no toma tanto.

Rosalie y Jasper bailaban en la pista mientras hablaban , la verdad nunca pense que ellos dos fueran hermanos , siempre estube tan cerca de Jasper y nunca me di cuenta.

Emmet al llegar se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras tomaba como si no hubiera un mañana , supongo que por su personalidad, el debe ser así

De repente unos tacones en las escaleras se oyeron y bajaron Alice y Edward.

Éste último me hecho una mirada y luego se quedo apoyado contra la pared cerca de las escaleras mientras Alice me veía con arrepentimiento.

- Bella perdoname , no quise hacerte molestar, se que hice mal en juzgar a Jasper tan rapido, pero es que entiendeme no quiero enamorarme y menos de un desconocido - dijo apresuradamente

- Alice, tranquila no estoy más enojada contigo - dije sonriendo mientras ésta me abrazaba y daba brinquitos de emoción.

Parecía una niñita pequeña y noté que Edward pensaba lo mismo ya que vi un astibo de sonrisa en su rostro, pero rapidamente lo borro.

Al notar la mirada de Alice decidí hacer algo

- Alice, quiero que hagas algo por mi , no te digo que te insinues , sólo que le hables , que le converses , que le agradescas , que lo conoscas - dije mirandola

- Amiga - gimió Alice mientras yo negaba con la cabeza y la empujaba hacia donde se encontraba Jasper tomando una cerveza

Decidí dejar de mirarlos a ellos para darles su privacidad y pude notar que Rosalie estaba en el sillón con su celular, eso era una postura que ella adaptaba desde hace tiempo cuando se sentía claramente incomoda.

Emmet no paraba de mirarla , Dios.

- ¿Te diviertes? - preguntó una voz aterciopelada detras mío haciendome sobresaltar.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte - dijo él con una sonrisa

- Sólo andaba distraida - dije

- ¿Y? ¿cansada? - preguntó

- Muy dificil, ya que no he bailado nada - dije con sorna pero me sonroje al isntante que noté que parecía una insinuación , esperaba que él no lo notara.

- Entonces dejame darte un motivo para que estes cansada - dijo y pude jurar que esa frase tenía un doble sentido oculto, pero preferí no darle vueltas al asunto

- ¿A? - pregunté

- ¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo? - pidió caballerosamente mientras tomaba mi mano hacia la pista de baile.

Su mano contra la mia enviaba miles de cargas eléctricas a mi cuerpo.

La música en el momento en que empezamos a bailar cambió a una balada que conocía perfectamente.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_ You came into my life and I thought_  
_ "Hey, you know, this could be something"_  
_ 'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
_ You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_ And now I'm left with nothing_

Los ojos de Edward destellaron con un brillo especial y mi sonrisa se extendió tontamente.

Tenía mi barbilla recostada de su hombro mientras el agarraba mi cintura y mi mano, realmente me sentía a gusto así.

Cuando empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la melodía todo mundo al rededor mío desapareció, era como si solo estubieramos el y yo en nuestra burbuja personal.

- ¿Qué piensas? - preguntó

Me sorprendió su pregunta pero al ver sus ojos vi que en realidad el estaba interesado por lo que yo pensara y esto me hiso algo feliz.

- Supongo, que en tí - dije y enseguida quería desaparecer.

¿Yo había dicho eso?

El rostro de Edward estaba sonriente y me preguntaba porque

- Es decir, en ti , en mi , en nosotros , en mis amigos , en ayer , en todo , en general - aclaré tartamudeando como tonta

La sonrisa que mantenía Edward se borro por completo y hasta pude jurar que su expresión fue de nervios.

- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó

_So maybe it's true_  
_ That I can't live without you_  
_ And maybe two is better than one_  
_ But there's so much time_  
_ To figure out the rest of my life_  
_ And you've already got me coming undone_  
_ And I'm thinking two is better than one_

- Nada , sólo olvidalo - dije evitando su mirada pero se me hiso imposible cuando su dedo levanto mi barbilla obligandome a mirarlo.

- Es, sólo que... es extraño , hace una semana yo te era totalmente indiferente y ahora miranos bailando - dije riendome de lo absurdo de la situación

- Bella ¿te extraña mi actitud contigo? - preguntó mirandome fijamente haciendo que mis piernas flaquearan.

- Algo así, ¿que paso?¿que te hiso cambiar? - pregunté

- Quizas , sólo sea que me canse de ignorarte y de fingir como si no supiera que existieras - dijo mientras se acercaba más a mi.

Esta vez no había resca , no había borrachera , no había ningun motivo oculto, sería un verdadero beso.

* * *

**Ok chicas éste cap fue algo improvisado pero a mi opinión salió mejor de lo que esperaba.**

**Mañana es mi examen de matemática estoy nerviososisiiima he practicado con 60 ejercicios pero igualmente me siento insegura :S.**

**Bueno un pequeño adelanto:**

**- Oh por Dios Edward ¿Te gusta Bella? - me preguntó haciendo que yo me sobresaltara**

**- Bella, me gustas - susurré mirandola fijamente**

**- Ok, creo que ésto se salió de mis manos fuí muy directa con Jasper - susurró mientras se tapaba la cara con una almohada**

**Bueno la verdad nose que pasara en el proximo capitulo tambien es una incognita para mi xD**

**Bye, espero sus reviews  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

**Summary: **Es un Mini-fic donde Bella, una chica que se enamora de un chico algo engreido, se niega a tratarlo bien hasta el día en que nota un cambio en el ¿será por alguna razón?

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban , ya la distancia no era problema , sólo un movimiento más y podría capturar esos carnosos labios entre los míos.

Bella cerró sus ojos dándome a entender que ella me daba permiso de besarla , y nada me hiso mas feliz en el mundo.

Con un rapido movimiento acorté la distancia que nos separaba y junté nuestros labios.

La gloria no era nada comprada con ésta sensación.

De eso estaba seguro.

_I remember every look upon your face_  
_The way you roll your eyes_  
_The way you taste_  
_You make it hard for breathing_  
_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
_I think of you and everything's okay_  
_I'm finally now believing_**  
**

Bella posó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello pegando su cuerpo más al mío, podía sentir el calor que expulsabamos los dos, me sentía a gusto con ésta cercanía a Bella, pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin y por la maldita necesidad humana de respirar tuvimos que separarnos lentamente.

Posé mi cabeza con la suya queriendo seguir lo más cerca posible de ella y esperaba que ella lo notara y al parecer así fue porque al levantar su vista y verme un adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

**(Bella POV)**

No podía decir las miles de sensaciones que sentí cuando Edward y yo nos besamos.

Era un beso, un beso real, entre el y yo. El beso que tanto había esperando.

Al terminar el beso , no nos separemos totalmente ya que nuestras frentes se tocaban y nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y levante la vista topandome con los ojos esmeraldas que tanto me ponían nerviosa.

Sus ojos estaban brillantes y sonreía y me descubrí a mi misma sonriendo como tonta.

¿Que había sido todo eso? ¿Edward de verdad siente algo por mi?

Miles de preguntas abarcaban mi cabeza , provocandome una fuerte jaqueca.

- Bella - oí que me llamaba Rosalie haciendo que me separara bruscamente de él.

Agradecía a Dios que las luces estaban apagadas, creo que nadie vió eso.

Y para mi salud espero que así haya sido.

Me aleje de Edward sin decir ni una palabra y me acerque al sillón donde estaba Rosalie.

Se veía incomoda pero algo... ¿relajada?

Me fijé en la mesa frente a ella y habían 4 botellas de cerveza vacías.

- Rose te dije que no tomaras - dije mientras la ayudaba a subir a mi cuarto.

Rosalie en su estado, no estaba para nada.

- No tome - dijo fuera de si mientras sonreía

- ¿A que se debe? - pregunté ya habiendo llegado a mi cuarto.

- Emmet, ese chico.. es algo... - empezó a decir pero salió corriendo al baño supongo que a bomitar

- Imprudente , acosador - dije

- No, algo lindo.. tierno y sexy - dijo Rosalie mientras se lavaba la cara

Levanté una ceja pero deje pasar ese comentario, si hablaba con Rosalie iba a ser cuando estubiera cuerda y no borracha.

Me fuí de mi habitación dejando a Rosalie dormida y me quede sentada en el inicio de las escaleras.

Podía ver a Emmet hablando animadamente con Edward mientras Alice y Jasper bailaban.

La verdad se les veía bien juntos y esperaba que no fueran tan tontos como para notar que ambos son perfectos juntos.

Jacob y Angela estaban agarrando sus abrigos, supongo que se irían , se acercaron a mí con una sonrisa

- Chao Bella, esperamos no haber causado muchos daños a tu casa - dijo Jake mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

- Tranquila, mañana vendremos a arreglarlo - dijo Angela mientras me abrazaba

- Chao chicos hablamos mañana - dije despidiendome de ambos.

La verdad es que ellos dos eran uno para el otro.

Suspire cansinamente al ver que todas las parejas estaban formadas excepto yo....¿es que acaso no tengo mi "principe azul?

Luego de una hora más de charla y música en la que me la pase en las escaleras observando a los demas , poco a poco se fueron despidiendo.

Primero fue Emmet dedicandome una mirada de "necesito preguntarte algo" a lo que yo sólo le respondí invitandolo a tomar café la semana entrante.

Jasper se despidió de Alice y luego de mí , podía notar en su mirada , que estaba fasinado y no pude evitar sonreir al ver la misma mirada tonta en Alice.

Alice y Edward se fueron un tiempo despues en el que me ayudaron un poco con la casa , Alice se despidió con un "hablamos mañana" y una mirada que no supe desifrar y Edward se despidió con un beso en el cachete.

Al cerrar la puerta me derrumbe en el piso.

Definitivamente mi cabeza iba a estallar.

**(Edward POV)**

Luego de llegar a mi casa, subí a mi cuarto para darme una ducha relajante y dejar de pensar, pero se me hacía imposible dejar de pensar en ese beso, en sus labios , en su piel , en su cercanía.

Cada mínimo detalle de ella me fasinaba.

Al salir del baño me fuí a la cama recordando la conversación que había tenido con Alice en mi volvo.

_(Flashback)_

- Edward ¿que paso entre Bella y tu? - pregunto Alice

- Nada - respondí

- Edward sabes que tarde o temprano lo averiguare - amenazó

Y era cierto, siempre se enteraba , nose como hace

- Esta bien , nos besamos - dije y enseguida un chillido proveniente de mi hermano hiso que me tapara los oídos.

- Oh por Dios ¿Te gusta Bella? - me preguntó haciendo que yo me sobresaltara

Suspire cansinamente mientras negaba la cabeza en señal de frustración.

Odiaba que mi hermana fuera tan observadora.

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Cerré mis ojos tratando de dormir pero golpes en mi puerta no me dejaron

- Pasa - dije adivinando que era Alice

Un duendecillo en pijama entro en mi alcoba con mirada ¿avergonzada?

- ¿Qué paso Ali? - dije haciendo un lado para que se acostara a mi lado.

Era una costumbre que teníamos ambos, cuando teníamos problemas.

Alice se sentó a mi lado y tapó su cara con una almohada.

- Ok, éste es el punto creo que me gusta Jasper - dijo Alice mientras yo sentía un punzada de .... ¿celos? no me hacía la idea de mi hermanita saliendo con alguien , pero Jasper era un buen chico , supongo que un chance le podría dar.

- Bella, tenía razón , lo juzgue muy pronto, es un chico lindo , gracioso , cómico, inteligente , interesante , inspira confianza , consejero , atento , bonito , tiene todo - dijo ahogando un grito

- Alii , no es por nada , pero no me gusta que hables así de un chico , nose , soy hombre y tu hermano - dije incomodo mientras oía una risita proveniente de Alice

- Eddie tranquilo no pasara nada entre los dos - dijo tristemente

- ¿Porque? - pregunté

- Le dije que sería bueno salir otra vez y que me agradaba mucho , pero el es muy mayor que yo , es decir , yo tengo 16 , el tiene 22 - dijo

Al ver que yo no articulaba palabra Alice chilló

- Ok creo que ésto se salió de mis manos fuí muy directa con Jasper , ahora pensara que soy una deprabada sexual, que soy una acosadora - dijo pero yo le quite la almohada de la cara

- Ali no eres ninguna acosadora ni mucho menos deprabada sexual , cualquier chico que tenga cerebro se daría cuenta de eso , Ali eres una chica linda , inteligente , divertida , obsesionada con las compras , buena amiga y sabes escuchar - dije mientras la abrazaba.

- Gracias Eddie - dijo

- Y que la edad no te deje influenciar - dije mientras veía que ella salía de mi cuarto volviendo a dar saltitos como acostumbraba hacer

- Gracias , hermano , por cierto mañana ve a ver a Bella, creo que sería lindo que le dijeras lo que sientes - dijo cerrando mi puerta.

Luego de una gran batalla mental logré dormir.

Al hacerse las 10:30 me levanté con unos nervios increibles.

Hoy le diriía a Bella que me gustaba , que me gustaba más de lo que debería , que me gustaba todo lo que hacía, todos sus gestos y actitudes , cada mínimo movimiento de ella , que desde que la ví me enamore.

- Hola hermanito - dijo Alice sirviendose un plato de cereal

- Hola Ali - dije despeinando su cabello

- Hola hijos - dijeron a coro nuestros padres mientras se preparaban una taza de café.

La verdad es que las mañanas en mi casa eran muy agradables

- ¿Porque tan feliz hijo? - preguntó mamá dandome un beso en la cabeza

- Creo que le pico el mosquito del amor - dijo papá burlandose de mi mientras yo lo miraba de mala manera

- Y a Alice tambien por lo que veo - dijo mamá

Alice y yo nos lanzamos una mirada rapida y significativa

- Chao mamá , chao papá tenemos que irnos - dijimos a unisono mientras salíamos corriendo hacia la puerta.

- Un momento jovencitos - dijo mamá - ¿a donde van? - pregunto mamá

- A casa de una amistad - dije

- ¿Y tu Alice? - preguntó papá mientras yo intentaba ignorar la mirada de duda de mamá

- A... acompañarlo al volvo , ya vuelvo - dijo empujandome fuera de casa

- Suerte con Bella , cuidala - dijo guiñandome el ojo mientras yo salía hacia su casa.

Realmente no sabía a donde me dirigía con exactitud.

Sabía que daría un gran paso, pero me aterraba la idea de que Bella no sintiera lo mismo.

Claro, no es como si le estubiera pidiendo casarnos o ser mi novia, sólo le diria mis sentimientos, eso es todo.

Al llegar a su casa , caminé a paso lento hacia la puerta y toque el timbre.

Sonaba cobarde pero esperaba que fuera uno de esos momentos que ves en películas en la que el protagonista le confiesa a la chica que la ama pero ella no está en casa.

Por mi mala suerte , un "ya voy" proveniente del interior de la casa me rompió la ilusión.

La puerta se abrió unos segundos despues y una Bella con el cabello mojado y un jean con un sueter me abrió.

Al verme se ruborizo al instante , supongo que por su vestuario.

- No importa, te ves hermosa así - dije mientras me perdía en sus ojos chocolates

- Éste... pasa - dijo nerviosa

Pasé y me senté en las escaleras esperando que ella me acompañara pero fue a la cocina.

Unos segundos despues trajo dos vasos de agua y empece a beber , supongo que beber agua calmaría un poco mis nervios

- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó

- Tengo que hablar contigo - dije

Bella asintió insinuando que prosiguiera y yo me armé de valor para deciro todo directamente y sin rodeos, luego habra tiempo para explicaciones.

- Bella , simplemente lo dire una vez corta y rapidmanete y si luego no piensas lo mismo que yo lo entendere - dije

- Si - respondió curiosa

- Bella , me gustas - susurré mirandola fijamente

* * *

**Ok chicas ya paso la primera semana de examenes, me repuse en matemática saque 18 :D.  
**

**Bueno nos veremos pronto :D**

******Espero sus reviews bye **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

**Summary: **Es un Mini-fic donde Bella, una chica que se enamora de un chico algo engreido, se niega a tratarlo bien hasta el día en que nota un cambio en el ¿será por alguna razón?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Los rayos del sol en la habitación de huespedes me despertaron , por el ruido que se oía en la cocina supongo que se había despertado Rosalie.

Fuí al baño y me lave la cara , mi cara estaba totalmente demacrada del cansancio y ojeras.

La verdad es que casi no pude pegar un ojo pensando en Edward.

En ese beso.

En las palabras de Edward.

La vez que hablamos de Alice y el me miró tan fijamente al decirme "Con las personas que me importan".

La vez que bailamos , lo que me dijo "Quizas , sólo sea que me canse de ignorarte y de fingir como si no supiera que existieras"

Nuestro primer beso , pero no fue uno como tal sino mas bien un roce de labios y lo que me dijo "Bella, no sabes lo importante que eres para mi"

La vez en que lo salvamos y el susurro "Bella no te alejes"

Su forma de actuar conmigo ultimamente , sus cambios de personalidades , todo, todo lo que conocía de Edward había cambiado desde que lo conocí mejor.

Suspire cansinamente frotandome la cabeza , la verdad no quería causarme más dolor del que ya tenía.

Baje las escaleras para encontrarme con Rosalie haciendo el desayuno

- Mmm huele rico - dije jalandole el cabello

- Aush - dijo volteandose - oye ¿porque tienes el labio hinchado? - preguntó mirandome fijamente

Oh por Dios.

Volteé disimuladamente al gran espejo de la cocina y oh por Dios tenía razón.

Creo que quedaron las marcas de ayer.

Me sonroje furiosamente y baje la vista esperando que ella no haya notado eso pero una risita proveniente de ella me confirmo que si lo vió

- Isabella Swam tuvo una sesión de besuqueos con Edward - canturreó poniendo la mesa

- !Hey! primero no tube una sesión de besuqueos y segundo ¿porque dices que es Edward? - pregunté

Rosalie se paro frente a mi con una sonrisa burlona

- Haber , Rosalie Hale es experta en el tema y no pasa una desapercibida , y tus labios estan rojos e hinchados , claramente fue de ayer en la noche , y seamos honesta ... ¿con Jasper? , es de Alice , ¿con Emmet? si claro , ¿con Jake? , Angela te mataría - dijo rodando los ojos

- Si te dijera que fue con Edward ¿me dejarías en paz? - pregunté

- No - dijo riendose mientras nos sentabamos a desayunar

- Vale , fue con el , pero sino quieres que te pregunte que coño te pasa a ti con Emmet , deja de fastidiarme - amenacé

Rosalie frunció el ceño y me miró mal

- No te salvaras de ésta Bella - dijo

Luego empezamos a comer entre risas y anécdotas de nuestros años sin vernos.

El teléfono de mi casa sonó y Rosalie atendió

- Residencia Swam - dijo Rosalie

- Oh , si , hola Charlie , sí volví , estamos bien , ¿la casa? , en perfecto estado , bajo control , no se preocupe , disfrutelo , si yo le digo , adios - dijo Rosalie mientras comía

- ¿Qué? - pregunté

- Era tu padre , estará de cacería fuera de Forks unos días más - dijo mientras yo asentía

La casa estaría sóla un tiempo pero supongo que me hacía bien

Al terminar de comer Rosalie subió y en unos minutos bajo vestida para salir

- ¿A donde vas? - pregunté

- De cacería - dijo mientras se ponía los lentes de sol

Rodé los ojos , en todos estos años mi amiga no cambiaba.

- Si pesco alguno con un amigo te lo doy - dijo guiñandome un ojo

- Como digas - dije

- Chaito Bella - dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla y saliendo por la puerta como una total diva.

La verdad es que de las mejores cualidades de mi amiga era "Diva y libre"

Subí a ver un poco de televisión y luego a darme una ducha relajante.

La verdad que la compañía de Rosalie sería algo bueno estos días.

Luego de la ducha me puse unos jeans y un sueter que me había regalado Jake cuando su equipo de socer ganó.

De repente el timbre sonó y yo baje las escaleras gritando un "Ya voy"

No me molesté en mirar quien era , es decir no esperaba a nadie importante.

Al abrir la puerta casí pierdo el equilibrio

¿Qué demonios hacía Edward aca?

Y yo en tremendas pintas.

- No importa, te ves hermosa así - dijo mirandome fijamente

- Éste... pasa - dije nerviosa.

Al pasar se sentó en las escaleras y yo aproveche para ir a la cocina y buscar agua , necesitaba quitarme los nervios que traía encima.

Edward se veía pensativo , como si no estubiera aquí , sólo de cuerpo , pero su alma estubiera dibagando en un recuerdo o pensamiento.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunté sentandome a su lado

- Tengo que hablar contigo - dijo mirando el vaso de agua

Yo asentí

- Bella , simplemente lo dire una vez corta y rapidmanete y si luego no piensas lo mismo que yo lo entendere - dijo haciendo que yo quedara más en duda

¿A que se refería?

- Si - respondí

- Bella , me gustas - susurró

**(Edward POV)**

Cerré los ojos esperando el "yo no" o el gemido de frustración típico , pero nada salió de sus labios.

Abrí los ojos y me encontre su mirada pentrando la mía fijamente

Se veía consternada pero a la vez otro sentimiento que no sabía desifrar

- Porfavor Bella , sólo di algo - dije frustrado de su silencio

- ¿Qué? - preguntó

La miré enojado , le decía que la quería y no puede decirme algo.

- Bella , porfavor , sólo di que no me quieres , que soy tonto , que no soy tu tipo , que no soy yo eres tú , algo así , pero di algo , quiero saber que piensas - dijo

- Yo tambien - susurró dandome a entender que estaba confundida.

Suspiré pesadamente y me levanté de las escaleras , la verdad me sentía algo tonto.

- Disculpa Bella , no quise agobiarte - dije

- Espera - dijo Bella haciendo que me detubiera y me volteara a mirarla

- Termina la frase - pidió parandose frente a mi

- ¿Qué? - pregunté confundido

- Siempre hay un porque , quiero saberlo - dijo

- Bella , no existe un porque , cuando uno se enamora nunca sabe el porque , siempre hay un "es linda" , un "es especial" , pero nunca una razón , Bella tu me gustas , mucho , mucho más de lo que debería , mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar y aún a mi me cuesta creerlo - dije sinceramente y me sentí aliviado de decirlo.

Alfin pude decirlo , casí todo.

Bella parpadeó varias veces rapidamente y luego sus ojos se aguaron.

!Oh bravo ahora la voy a hacer llorar!

- Bella , no llores , simplemente di algo - dije

- ¿Qué quieres que diga pedaso de imbecil? , primero me ignoras todo un mes , parecía que yo no existiera para ti , luego empiezas a mirarme , luego a sonreirme y a entablar conversación conmigo , luego me invitas a salir y resulta que andabas embriagandote en un bar , luego me dices que no recuerdas que me dijiste en mi casa , que sólo recordabas lo que paso despues de salir de mi casa , me rompes el corazón y luego juegas conmigo besandome y no dices nada , y ahora vienes a decirme que te gusto - dijo sollozando

Sus palabras en verdad me sorprendieron , nunca pensé que Bella pensara todo eso.

Pero había algo que quería saber

- ¿Y que paso en tu casa Bella? - pregunté

- Nada - susurró sollozando

- Por favor , mirame y dime que no pasó nada - dije levantando su mentón

Los ojos cristalinos de Bella me mirarón y luego los cerró fuertemente

- Nada - susurró

- Si para ti , besarnos no fue nada - dije y los ojos de Bella se abrieron sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo sabes? - susurró

- Bella ¿que te dije al irme? - pregunté

- Que... era lo mas importante para ti - susurró

- Bella , todo lo que dije e hice , lo hice lo mas cuerdo que había estado en mi vida , Bella , eres lo más importante para mi , en todo el universo , nose como logre enamorarme de esa manera de ti , sin nisiquiera crusar palabra alguna , pero lo hice y ahora estoy tontamente enamorado de ti , Bella te amo - dije mirandola fijamente

Ya todo estaba dicho ahora sólo faltaba la respuesta de Bella

Bella tragó saliva fuertemente y me miró un largo rato

- Bella , dime algo - pedí

- Si , todo lo que diría sería una pésima repetición de lo que tu dijiste - dijo sonriendo haciendo que yo sonríera tambien y acojiera sus mejillas entre mis manos besandola.

Ya no había restricciones , ya nada importaba , sólo que Bella me quería.

Al terminar de besarnos la atraje hacia mi envolviendola con mis brazos.

No quería que se alejera de mi , nunca.

- Bella , me gustaría oirlo de tus labios - pedí besando su cabeza

- Edward - gimió frustrada

- Por favor - pedí sonriendo mientrás me sentaba en el sillón con Bella en mi regazo.

No sabía en que situación estabamos, sólo sabía que se sentía condenadamente bien.

- Bien.. Edward desde que te vi supe que tenías algo especial , me empecé a fijar en ti , pero tu eras indiferente conmigo , como si nisiquiera te hubieses dado cuenta de que yo existo y estaba ahí mirandote como una tonta enamorada de ti , luego cuando me chocaste , pensé en ahorcarte de veras , pero me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era más fuerte de lo que pensaba , y luego cuando empecé a conocerte mejor me di cuenta de que te amaba y que me importabas más de lo normal - dijo escondiendo su cara entre mi cuello

- Bella , dejame mirarte , entiende que cada acción y gesto que haces es importante para mi , Bella - dije haciendo que me mirara.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron de inmediato y nuestros labios se juntaron.

Estaba seguro de que no podría estar tan feliz.

* * *

**Ok chicas lo que venían esperando hace un tiempo ¿no?**

**¿Qué les pareció la confesión?**

**¿Muy cursi o linda?  
**

**Adelantos:**

**- Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia? - pregunté mientras jugaba con su cabello**

**- Alice ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? - preguntó **

**- Amiga , Emmet es especial , es sexy , músculoso , lindo , gracioso , grosero , rudo , fuerte , protector , infantil , generoso , amoroso , es muy... exitante , amiga me enamore de el - dijo mientras fruncía el ceño  
**

**Ok espero sus reviews y opiniones y si tienen consejos tambien :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

**Summary: **Es un Mini-fic donde Bella, una chica que se enamora de un chico algo engreido, se niega a tratarlo bien hasta el día en que nota un cambio en el ¿será por alguna razón?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

¿Hay una palabra para describir lo feliz que me siento en estos momentos?, yo creo que no existe alguna.

Edward me quería , tanto como yo a el.

No podía creerlo.

Me sonroje abiertamente cuando separamos nuestros labios, ya que yo había sido algo.. efusiva esta vez.

Edward me miró tiernamente y sonrío ladinamente , mi sonrisa favorita.

- ¿De que sonríes? - pregunte

- Sonrío de felicidad , Bella , te amo , TE AMO y lo puedo gritar - dijo gritando haciendo que yo soltará una risita cómplice

- Edward no queremos que se entere el vecindario entero - dije sonriendo

- No me importa , que todo el mundo sepa que te amo - dijo dandome un beso en la nariz

Rodé los ojos y me acomodé en su pecho, la verdad es que tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle y creo que teníamos tiempo.

- Edward - susurré mientras éste jugaba con mi cabello

- Mm - dijo Edward

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - dije

- Lo que quieras - afirmó

- Pues... ¿cuando me piensas reponer mi camioneta? - dije y el ambiente reino en silencio.

Levanté la mirada para encontrar a un Edward totalmente tenso, no reisistí más y me heche a reir a carcajada limpia.

Edward parpadeaba confundido y yo besé sus labios entre risas.

- Listo, era algo que quería hacer hace tiempo , Edward , sólo bromeaba , tenías que ver tu cara , te veías tan chistoso - dije entre carcajadas

Edward entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño despeinando mi cabello

- Bella , no me tomes por sorpresa , y tranquila que te lo repondré dalo por echo , disculpa por eso - dijo rascando su cabeza

- Ni lo menciones , no hay cuidado , creo que con los ahorros de este año logro comprarme otro - dije contando mentalmente cuanto tenía ahorrado, pero a quien engañaba , no alcanzaba ni para un celular

- Nada que ver , yo te lo dañe , yo te lo repongo , sólo que estaba pensando en que... quizas quieras tu vieja carcasha de vuelta ¿cierto? - dijo mirandome suspicaz

- Si , me conoces - dije sorprendida

- Te sorprendería que tanto - dijo juguetonamente mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

La verdad me sentía bastante bien a su lado.

**(Edward POV)**

Tenía tantas dudas sobre ella , quería saber cada mínimo detalle de su vida , quería formar parte de ella , pero todo a su tiempo.

Pero había algo que aún me faltaba hacer y era realmente importante , esperaba que aceptara.

- Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia? - pregunté mientras jugaba con su cabello

Bella levantó la vista inmediatamente y me sonrío

- Tardaste algo en pedirlo - susurró muy cerca de mis labios

- Disculpeme señorita por ser algo distraido - dije en tono de broma

- Aja - dijo mientras capturaba mis labios con los suyos

- ¿Eso es un si? - dije entre sus labios mientras ella soltaba una risita

- ¿Que crees? - dijo mientras nos fundiamos en un beso lleno de amor.

Ya no había obstaculos , eramos Bella y yo , solamente , y Bella era mía , MI novia.

**(Alice POV)**

Esta mañana recibí un mensaje de texto de Jasper y no podía estar mas feliz.

Me había dicho:

_Hola princesita disculpa por hacerte esperar tanto por mi mensaje , estaba arreglando todo para un día especial con una cierta señorita , pero ya estoy libre , ahora la pregunta es ésta: ¿tu lo estas?_

Al leer mensaje pensé que se refería a otra persona y estaba a punto de contestarle una tontería como: "Oye mejor vete con ella" o "Que haces mandandome mensajes a mi si tienes otra" pero otro mensaje me hiso cambiar de parecer.

_Princesita , ¿Se me olvido mencionar que tu eras la cierta señorita? , pues si , quiero que salgamos , recuerda que me dijiste que algun día saldríamos , pues quiero mi salida _

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y lancé un chillido. Oh por Dios me comienzo a parecer a Bella cuando se trata de Edward.

Luego de pensarlo bien, le respondí:

_Ya pensaba que tenías a una señorita distinta jeje pues dime tu cuando quieres salir_

Y en segundos la respuesta:

_¿Cómo crees eso princesita? ovio eres tú , siempre tú , pues realmente hoy estoy libre y tengo ganas de salir y verte ¿y tu?_

Me gustaba la manera en que sonaba princesita , nose de donde salió ese apodo pero me encantaba.

_Pues por mi bien , nos vemos :)_

Tiré el teléfono en algún lugar de mi closet y me puse a buscar la ropa perfecta , tenía que dejar todo preparado para el momento.

Un mensaje en mi celular me sobresalto

_Este... pues princesita necesito tu dirección , digo no soy adivino , y tambien la hora _

Me sonroje furiosamente al recordar que no habíamos acordado lo principal , que distraida soy, ahora debe pensar que soy una sin cerebro

_Jaja pues bueno mi casa queda al lado de la estación Wyclif , calle sensación 7 , pues la hora ponla tu_

Y la respuesta:

_Nos vemos a las 6 princesita_

Ya eran las 5 y 30 y ya estaba arreglada y con una gran angustia , quería saber como le fue a Edward con Bella , pero al parecer bien porque salió a las 10 y no ha vuelto.

Solté una risita al pensar en que habran hecho y mi corazón se paro al oir el sonido de un claxón.

Un porshe azul esperaba en la puerta de mi casa , debo confesar que me enamore del carro.

Salí corriendo mientras contemplaba el hermoso carro.

Jasper salió de su asiento y me abrió la puerta muy caballerosamente

- Gracias - susurré ya dentro de su carro

- De nada ¿Te gusta? - preguntó

- ¿A?- pregunté confundida

Jasper sonrío y negó con la cabeza

- Mi carro ¿Te gusta? - volvió a preguntar

- Mm .. si , me encanta - dije sonriendo - jum yo quiero uno así - dije poniendo tono de bebe que causo que Jasper se carcajeara.

- ¿Y a donde vamos? - pregunte curiosa

- Es una sorpresa - dijo en tono burlon

- Oye , odio las sorpresas - dije cruzandome de brazos

- No te pongas terca , princesita , ésta te encantara - dijo sonriendo

Casí me derretía ante el sonido de su voz diciendome princesita pero mantube la compostura , es decir Alice Brandon no cae tan facil ante los encantos de un chico.

**(Bella POV)**

Luego de quedarnos abrazados, con el simple sonido de los pajaros y el aire acondicionado , besandonos cada tiempo que podíamos y mirandonos siempre , nos pusimos a ver una película.

La verdad nunca la habían visto pero se llamaba "El aro II"

Sino vi el I , imaginanse como me fue con el II , estaba muerta del miedo, pero lo bueno fue que Edward siempre estubo a mi lado cuando yo temblaba o me tapaba los ojos.

Debo admitir que Edward es un excelente novio, el que siempre quise.

- Edward , no fue la mejor elección de película que hayas podido hacer - dije

- ¿A no? pues a mi me pareció que si - dijo sonriendo

- ¿Y porque? - pregunte

- Porque toda la película estubimos así de cerca - dijo acercandose a mi - y me gusta tu cercanía - susurro haciendo que me sonrojara.

- No hace falta una película para eso - dije contra sus labios mientras él soltaba una risita seductora.

Nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar pero esta vez en un beso más apasionado que los anteriores, podría decir que el mejor y mas esquisito beso de todos , aunque perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces nos besamos , esta vez fue más especial que todas las demas.

Lentamente caímos en el sillón , yo encima de el , aun besandonos , no quería parar se sentía condenadamente bien y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos el de Edward y al parecer a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Un gemido se escapo de mis labios haciendo que Edward se tensara.

Con cuidado Edward me levantó y me puso sobre su regazo.

Me sonroje furiosamente al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, el no quería y yo si , que pena.

Por un momento me sentí desepcionada y triste de que él no me deseara tanto como yo a el pero Edward sonrío

- Mi amor , creeme lo menos que hubiese querido hacer en este mundo precisamente ahorita , sería pararte , y sino mirame - dijo recancando el área de sus pantalones.

Baje la vista para encontrarme con "un problemita" , solté una risita nerviosa y lo besé

- Pero , alguien llego , nena , me tengo que ir , ya es algo tarde - dijo besandome

Miré el reloj y eran las "7 de la noche" , Wao.

- Wao estubiste acá 10 horas , increible - dije

- El tiempo se pasa volando cuando estas con quien quieres - dijo mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza

- Oye , nos vemos mañana en el colegio - dijo despidiendose

- Hey... este... ¿fingiremos o que? - pregunté apenada

- Para nada , no podría soportar verte por los pasillos y tener que tratarte con indiferencia - dijo

- No a juro tendríamos que tratarnos con indiferencia - contraataque

- Pero sería algo raro que de la noche a la mañana nos trataramos bien - dijo

- Más raro es que de la noche a la mañana seamos novios - dije

- ¿Que importa lo que digan los demas? - dijimos ambos mientras nos echabamos a reir.

El sonido del timbre nos hiso volver a a la realidad.

- Chao Edward - dije dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Iba camino a la puerta a abrirla pero unos brazos rodeando mi cintura me detuvieron.

- Quiero mi beso como se debe - dijo chocando sus labios contra los míos mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

Edward se separó de mi con una sonrisa y salió por la puerta trasera

Abrí la puerta y apreció una Rosalie , algo despeinada y con expresión pensativa

- ¿Que te pasó? - le pregunté mientras esta tiraba su cartera en el mueble y se sentaba teatralmente

- Bella , los chicos son lo que pasan ¿porque no existe el principe azul? o mas bien ¿porque demonios no viene con su maldito caballo blanco? - dijo enojada

- Haber , a que te refieres - dije confundida

- Amiga , Emmet es especial, es sexy , músculo , lindo , gracioso , grosero , rudo , fuerte , protector , infantil , generoso , amoroso , es muy... exitante , amiga me enamore de el - dijo mientras fruncia el ceño

Abrí los ojos como platos y levanté una ceja

- ¿Y cómo tu sabes todo eso de el? - pregunte

- Hoy me lo encontre en un bar , estaba con una chica que se veía algo mayor que el , pero era hermosa , el me vió y ni me saludo , entonces agarré el primer idiota que vi y arme un show - dijo orgullosa de si misma

- A... claro, de ahí viene tu fasha , pero Rosalie ¿cómo puedes estar segura de que esa chica era su novia? - pregunté

- No , lose , Bella , No lose - dijo y ambas nos sumimos en silencio.

Aún no le diría lo de Edward , esperaría un poco más, sonreí al recordarlo pero borré rapidamente mi sonrisa antes de que Rose lo notara.

- A dormir - dije mientras ambas abatidas por el tremendo día que habíamos tenido hoy nos ibamos a nuestras camas.

Debo confesar que no deje de pensar en toda la noche en él , ni para dormir

* * *

**Bueno ya terminaron la mayoría de mis examenes , estoy en semana santa asi que es una mini vacacion :D  
**

**Pues espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos veremos pronto**

**Espero sus reviews bye :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

**Summary: **Es un Mini-fic donde Bella, una chica que se enamora de un chico algo engreido, se niega a tratarlo bien hasta el día en que nota un cambio en el ¿será por alguna razón?

* * *

**(Alice POV)**

El ambiente estaba sumido en un total silencio pero de repente un mensaje llego a mi celular y era de Edward.

Lo abrí emocionada por saber que había pasado y tuve que cubrirme la boca con mis manos para silenciar el chillido de emoción que iba a pegar.

_Hermanita, todo fue de maravilla , le confesé a Bella que la quería y ella sentía lo mismo que yo ¿puedes creerlo? , ahora somos novios y no podría estar mas feliz_

Hasta por mensaje de texto se le notaba feliz.

Jasper se percató de mi sonrisa y frunció el ceño

- ¿A que se debe tanta emoción? - pregunto

- Pues nada - dije sonriendo

- Supongo que tendre que sacarte información - dijo pensativo

- Mjm - dije sonriendo.

No podía parar de sonreir , es decir , estoy con Jasper el chico que misteriosamente se robo mi corazón y mi hermano al fin está con el amor de su vida.

¿Es que las cosas no pueden marchar mejor?

El auto paró en un estacionamiento que no me dejaba ver mucho que se diga , sólo sabía que estaba en un salón pero ni idea cual ni en donde.

Supongo que tambien esto fue planeado , para que no tubiera ni una pequeña pista , algo astuto de su parte debo admitir

Jasper me abrió caballerosamente la puerta y me guío hacia un asensor.

Realmente esto es extraño - pense

Nunca había tenido una cita tan ... emocionante.

Pero creo que las citas dependen de la compañía - pense mirando a Jasper de reojo - y esta es la compañía perfecta

Jasper presionó el botón del ascensor y nos sumergimos en silencio.

- ¿Tengo que subir por ascensor? - pregunte confundida

- Si , no creo que te apetesca subir 10 escalones con tacones - dijo viendo mis zapatos.

- Eso creo - dije frunciendo el ceño.

Había algo en todo esto que era misterioso , lo cual me emocionaba.

El asensor llego y de inmediato sentí unas manos rodear mis ojos tapando todo rastro de luz.

- Hey - grité frustrada.

¿Acaso no me dejaría ver nisiquiera un ascensor?

- Shh , no lo arruines - susurró muy cerca de mi haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi espalda.

El ascensor empezo a subir y yo me empezaba a impacientar , jamas tuve pasiencia y mucho menos para las sorpresas

- Jasper me terminaras dando un ataque - dije y en respuesta sólo escuche una musical risa

El ascensor indicó que había llegado hasta su lugar y Jasper me guío hacia el interior de .. donde sea que estemos.

Podía oler un aroma a flores .... margaritas y tulipanes.

Sonreí al reconocer tambien el familiar olor a panecillos.

Un momento ¿estamos en una cocina?

- MM.. ¿cocina? - pregunte

- Si - dijo Jasper y me lo pude imaginar sonriendo.

Siguió guiandome hacia lo largo de un pasillo y volvió a parar cerca de un ventilador ya que el aire pegaba fuertemente.

El sonido de tacones ir de un lado a otro y de mucho ruido en el exterior me indicaba una sola cosa

- ¿Una oficina? - pregunte

- Muy inteligente - dijo Jasper mientras jugaba con mis cabellos.

Seguimos caminando haciendo la misma rutina hacia lo largo de muchas habitaciones , pero ya me estaba inquietando el tono de Jasper.

¿Estaba jugando un poco con mi poca y carente pasiencia?

- Jasper disculpa por sonar tan grosera ... pero ¿donde demonios se supone que estoy? - pregunté

- Nose, dimelo tu - dijo Jasper quitando sus manos de mis ojos.

Parpadeé repetidas veces intentando acostumbrarme a la luz que había y de inmediato me quede en blanco.

Nunca antes había visto una habitación así en comparación con todas las que he visitado.

En un extremo había dos conjuntos de sofas y una mesedora , todas con fieltro rojo.

Había un enorme valcón con unas cortinas muy hermosas , color verde y crema.

Del otro extremo había una cavina teléfonica como las que se ven en las fotos , era algo antigua.

Y en el centro había una mesa de dos con un centro floral muy hermoso.

En general la habitación estaba pintado de rosa , un rosa cálido.

Todo aca era tan.. hermoso

- Que hermoso - susurré

- Todo esto es para ti - susurró Jasper haciendo que mi corazón se hinchara de felicidad

Me volteé a fijarme en su rostro por primera vez desde que logré ver toda la habitación.

Su rostro estaba conteniendo una emoción que había visto mil y un veces en Edward.

Pero claramente podría estar equivocada , es decir ¿Jasper podría estar tan enamorado de mi como yo lo estoy de el?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro de tan solo pensarlo

- ¿En que piensas? - preguntó guiandome hacia la mesita

- ¿Encerio todo para mi? - pregunté risueña

- Todo esto y todo lo que me pidas y más - dijo dulcemente mirandome fijamente.

- Yaba no entiendo ¿cómo es que... preparaste... tubiste... como? - empecé a preguntar incoherencias ya que las miles de preguntas que tenía salían por montón de mi boca

- Te dije que estube preparando una sorpresa especial para una señorita - dijo sonriendo mientras aparecía dos camareros con una bandeja de comida y la depositaron en la mesita.

Su contenido simplemente hacía que mi boca se hiciera agua.

Dos ensaladas con salsa al rededor , una sopa de pollo y un muy apetitoso plato de pasta.

Sonreí al notar que en la bandeja de aperitivos habían dos galletas de la suerte , como en las películas.

Agarré una pero Jasper me la arrebató de la mano

- Hey - me queje frunciendo el ceño

- Todavía no es la hora - dijo Jasper simplemente volviendo a colocar la galleta de la suerte dentro de la bandeja

- Supongo que sabré cuando será la hora ¿no? - pregunté y Jasper asintió empezando a tomar la sopa y yo lo seguí.

Realmente estaba delicioso pero mis dudas aún asaltaban mi cabeza

- Jasper no entiendo - dije confundida

- ¿Que? - pregunto

- Ésto, es decir , ¿es una sala solamente? , ¿es una casa? , ¿es un salón? - pregunte

- Es lo que tu quieras que sea - dijo simplemente

Y entonces un vago recuerdo llego a mi, era de una vieja amiga mía llamada Bree que había llegado de un viaje y me estaba contando sus anecdotas

_- Viví en un edificio encantador , es acojedor y grande como te lo puedas imaginar , suelen ser de 6 pisos , normalmente vive una sola persona pero si se quiere pueden vivir otros , yo viví sola con mi familia , de morada parece un gran salón de fiestas , por dentro es como un castillo , es el sueño de toda chica - dijo Bree emocionada y risueña _

- ¿Cuantos pisos tiene? - pregunte

- 6 - dijo Jasper sonriendo al darse cuenta que lo noté

- Jasper , no puedes hacer esto , es demasiado caro - susurré confundida

- De echo no lo es , es de mi familia hace años , sólo que jamas lo visitamos , entonces pusimos a nuestros invitados en esta especie de morada , pero lo creimos innecesario , así que la desavitamos , y pues quise regalartelo - dijo encogiendose de hombros

- ¿Acaso tienes la minima idea de cuanto cuesta? - pregunté

- Si y no importa - dijo mirandome fijamente

- ¿Jasper porque haces esto? - pregunté conmovida pero a la vez confundida

- Alice , no se si lo expresé bien , pero te quiero , una palabra pequeña para lo que siento realmente , pero cierta , no se como te llegué a amar sin siquiera verte bien o sin siquiera hablar contigo , pero es un sentimiento mas fuerte que yo , mas grande de lo que yo pueda controlar , algo que no puedo evitar , cuando te ví ahí tirada con los efectos de la droga que te dieron sentí que debía ayudarte por algun motivo , no supé cual pero lo hice , y al verte bien , viva , con esa sonrisa en tu rostro , no cupo a dudas de que caí totalmente en tu hechizo y no había vuelta atras, no me importa la diferencia de edad , no me importa en absoluto , lo único que en este mundo me importa ahora y por siempre eres tú- dijo mirandome fijamente mientras mi corazón latía como loco.

- Jasper.. yo - empecé a decir pero el me acalló colocando un dejo en mis labios

- Calla primero - dijo tendiendo la galleta de la fortuna en mis manos

Yo la abrí con cuidado y leí lo que decía

_Alice , te amo ¿quieres ser mi novia? ¿compartir esta casa conmigo? _

Enceguida mis ojos se aguaron totalmente , tenía un nudo en la garganta y unas ganas terribles de sollozar.

- Alice dime algo - pidió Jasper viendome confundido

- Si - susurré lanzandome en los brazos de mi amado , mientras éste reía.

- Si , si , si y mil veces si - repetí euforica.

Jasper beso mis cabellos mientras ambos reíamos.

No podía estar más feliz.

- Alice me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo - susurró muy cerca de mis labios

- No creo que Edward piense lo mismo - dije entre risas mientras el fruncía el ceño

- ¿A? - preguntó

- Pues , por casualidades de la vida Edward y Bella tambien se hicieron novios hoy , y pues Edward tambien se debe creer el hombre más feliz del mundo - dije

- Entonces yo seré el hombre más feliz de nuestro mundo - dijo dulcemente

Y me derretí en ese instante , cuando su aliento chocó contra mis labios , cuando el calor empesó a hacerse presente en el ambiente , la forma en que me miró y dijo "nuestro mundo"

Ambos nos acercamos lentamente y Jasper unió sus labios con los mios.

Jamas había besado a nadie.

Esperaba al chico adecuado y pues lo encontre.

Dentro de mí estaba saltando de emoción.

Jasper me amaba.

* * *

**Aclaremos esto , no estoy segura de como se llama , pero lo del edifico fue planteado.**

**En una parte de Los Estados Unidos se planteó esta idea en varios edificios , pero no surgió por la falta de dinero , segun tengo entendido.**

**Por afuera pareciera unos de esos edificios de agencias y por dentro es como un hotel privado , es de lo mejor.**

**Mi sueño es vivir alli =) xD **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ALICE Y JASPER :D.**

**Otra parejita más resuelta.**

**¿Ahora que pasará con Rose y Emmet?  
**

_Un pequeño adelanto del proximo capitulo:_

_- Amiga , Emmet está en el hospital , nose que hacer - susurró rompiendo en llanto_

_- ¿Que pasó Jasper? - preguntó Alice al borde la historia_

_- Descubrí que en su historial medico el ya ha tenido millones de visitas , tiene cancer - dijo bajando la mirada y un chillido de agonía retumbó por toda la sala_

_- Edward , no quiero que Emmet muera , no quiero - susurré llorando en su pecho_

_- Jacob y yo rompimos - susurró _**  
**

**Espero sus reviews :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

**Summary: **Es un Mini-fic donde Bella, una chica que se enamora de un chico algo engreido, se niega a tratarlo bien hasta el día en que nota un cambio en el ¿será por alguna razón?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Al despertarme gracias al no muy bajo volumen del estereo de mi mejor amiga Rosalie, me metí al baño a darme una ducha relajante y a vestirme.

Hoy me sentía extraña, sabía que sería un día raro, es decir , Edward y yo andaríamos por los pasillos del colegio agarrados de la mano y cosas que hacen los novios y todas las miradas de los demas estarán enfocados en nosotros , o mas bien dicho las admiradoras de Edward estarán taladrandome con la mirada , ya lo podría imaginar.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar esa idea y me senté en el borde de la cama.

Todavía faltaba media hora para que Rosalie se despertara.

!¿Porque demonios tiene entonces que poner su maldita alarma tan temprano?!

Y entonces lo recorde, demonios el colegio.

Faltaba media hora para que iniciaran clases así que salí corriendo sin nisiquiera preocuparme en agarrar dinero para la comida o prepararme un desayuno.

Creo que dormi algo pesado.

Sonreí al recordar las caricias y besos que compartí con Edward ayer y sentí que mi cara se ponía de miles de tonos diferentes de rojos.

Me planté en la para de bus esperando a que alguno llegara, pero nada.

¿Es que hoy los buses se habían puesto en mi contra?

Frustrada y desesperada miré el reloj y vi que faltaban 20 minutos.

!Oh genial! - pensé con sarcasmo.

Tenía una opción , agarrar el descapotable de Rosalie y manejarlo hasta la escuela corriendo el riesgo de que con mi mala suerte lo matara o hiciera alguna aboyadura y provocara la ira de Rosalie quien no lo dudaría ni un segundo para extrangularme y picarme en pedasitos chiquitos mientras me azaba a la máxima temperatura en mi propia cocina.

Sonreí por mi paranoia pero preferí descartar la opción de usar el descapotable de Rosalie , no si quería seguir viva.

Un carraspeo detras mío me hiso voltearme sobresaltada.

Detrás mío se encontraba mi novio.

Que bien sonaba decirlo.

Ambos sonreimos al mismo tiempo pero fruncí el ceño de inmediato.

- ¿Qué haces aqui? - pregunte confundida

- Estoy esperando al bus - dijo con falsa inosencia

- Aja claro - dije sínica

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y me volteé a verlo

- Hey , tu vives muy lejos de acá como para venir a esta parada de buses y ademas tu tienes carro , entonces porque demonios estas acá Edward Cullen que te traes entre manos - dije acusandolo.

Se acercó a mi rapidamente rodeandome la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y capturando mis labios entre los suyos con un movimiento salvaje , casi desesperado que me hiso gemir y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse por este acto.

- Me has descubierto detective Swam , he venido para pasar tiempo de caridad con mi novia - susurro divertido contra mis labios.

Me aparté de el frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Se te olvida que faltan 10 minutos para iniciar el colegio? - pregunte al borde de un ataque de historia

- ¿Y que importa si te pierdes una hora del colegio? - susurró posando sus manos en mis caderas mientras me pegaba mas a el , como si eso fuera posible

- O quizas más - susurró con voz ronca mientras volvía a besarme.

- Edward no - dije pero me ví callada por la intensidad de sus labios contra los míos - no me gusta perder clases - dije pero mas bien sono un gemido contra sus labios

No respondió pero empezó a acariciar mi cuello y mi espalda mandandome millones de cargas eléctricas

- Vale tu ganas - dije frustrada haciendo que el sonriera

La respuesta que dió Edward se vió sofocada por un grito dentro de mi casa.

Ambos nos miramos con cara de terror y corrimos hacia alla.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que logre oir fue un sollozo lo suficientemente fuerte como para alarmare

- Rosalie - susurre antes de correr escaleras arriba con Edward pisandome los talones

Rosalie estaba tirada en mitad de las escaleras con el celular en las manos mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro.

- Rose - dije arodillandome a su lado - Rose, Rose reacciona - pedí pero nada pasaba

- Voy a traerle agua con azucar - susurró Edward bajando las escaleras

- Amiga, Emmet ... Emmet está en el hospital, nose que hacer - susurró rompiendo en llanto y entonces entendí

Pero había algo que no me cuadraba.

¿Porque Rosalie sufría tanto por el? es decir se conocían hace menos de una semana.

Fruncí el ceño y Edward llegó con el vaso en las manos.

Le agradecí y ayude a Rosalie a pararse.

- Yo si se que haras , vamos al hospital - dije convencida mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Edward

- Yo.. traigo mi carro - dijo Edward abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que llego , bueno mas bien hablandole a Rosalie

- No.. mi carro... maneja alguno - dijo Rosalie sollozando

Si la situación no fuera ésta , estaría segura de que pondría cara de poker ánte sus palabras , Rosalie d everas estaba mal , mira que dejar que alguien condujera su coche.

- Yo.. yo quiero arreglarme - susurró y yo la deje ir a la habitación.

Ésta cerró la puerta dejandonos a Edward y a mi sólos.

Edward se acercó a mi y me abrazó por detrás haciendo que yo sollozara

- Shh , calma , amor veras que todo estará bien - susurró dandome un beso en el cabello

- No entiendo , que paso con Emmet , el , el se veía tan bien la otra vez , no entiendo porque Rosalie sufre tanto por el , no lo conoce - susurré frunciendo el ceño

- No lose , amor , no lose - dijo Edward separandose rapidamente al ver que Rosalie abría la puerta.

Bajamos las escaleras sin decir ningun sonido, Rosalie agarro las llaves de su descapotable y se las dió a Edward.

Nos montamos en el carro con Edward de piloto y Rosalie y yo en la parte trasera , intentando consolarla.

Llegamos al hospital en cuestiones de segundos y me sorprendió ver el coche de Jasper ahí

AL parecer Edward se percató de lo mismo porque puso una expresión de sospecha

- ¿Quien te aviso de .. Emmet? - pregunté intentando no sonar dura

- Alice.. dijo que vendría de inmediato para aca - dijo limpiandose las lagrimas.

Tanto en la cara de Edward como en la mía se reflejo el entendimiento.

Jasper estaba con Alice.

Pude ver que Edward frunció el entrecejo y yo lo miré tiernamente.

Me encantaba cuando se ponía sobreprotector con su hermana.

Nos bajamos del auto siguiendo a Jasper y Alice quienes llegaban abrazados.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunte.

La expresión de Jasper era de pena , creo que era un sentimiento combinado por el peso de tener a su amigo en el hospital y al hermano de su novia mirandolo como si lo fuera a extrangular.

Puse mi mano sobre el hombro de Edward intentando calmarlo y ésto no pasó desapercibido para Alice quien sonrío pero yo la mire con expresión de "Oh vamos tu dormiste con el" haciendo que su sonrisa se borrara totalmente y fuera mi turno de sonreir

- Creo que no es momento para eso - le susurré a Edward quien asintió

- ¿Puede alguien decirme que coño paso? - gritó Rosalie

Todos volteamos a verlos inquietos , creo que Rosalie se alteraría más de lo necesario , así que mejor era no alterarla más

- Entremos - susurró Jasper y todos los seguimos

Al llegar nos sentamos donde la recepcionista nos indico .

Todos en la sala parecían mirar a Rosalie, pero ésta parecía ni percatarse de este echo , o simplemente lo ignoraba.

- Hermana iré a averiguar , calmate - susurró Jasper dandole un beso en la cabeza alejandose hacia el consultorio.

Alice suspiró pesadamente y se dejo caer al lado de Rosalie.

Edward me hiso un gesto de que me sentara pero yo negué con la cabeza.

Me partía el alma ver a mi mejor amiga así.

Despues de lo que pareció unos largos minutos apareció Jasper con cara de pocos amigos y el ceño fruncido.

Alice se acercó rapidamente a él

- ¿Qué paso Jasper? - preguntó Alice al borde de la histeria.

Creo que todos nosotros, aunque conocieramos poco a Emmet , nos afectaba bastante la situacion.

- Descubrí que en su historial medico el ya ha tenido millones de visitas - dijo bajando la mirada

- ¿Pero que tiene? - rompió el silencio Rosalie y todos volteamos a verla

- Cancer , cancer de pulmón - susurró Jasper y en la sala reino un silencio imperial que se vió roto por un chillido de agonía que retumbo por toda la sala.

La mirada de Alice decalló y Jasper la abrazo intentando darle apoyo.

Edward pasó un brazo alrededor mío pero yo lo aparté

Éste me miró confundido y yo baje la mirada intentando sofocar el sollozo que llegaba hasta mi garganta e intentando controlar la malditas lagrimas que intentaban salir de mis ojos.

Sacudí la cabeza y me fuí dando grandes zancadas hasta resepción

- ¿Donde esta instalado Emmet? - pregunte a la recepcionista poco discreta que no paraba de mirar en nuestra dirección

- Habitación 203 - dijo

Me fuí sin dar gracias ni nada y al llegar a la habitación 203 inspire fuertemente y abrí la puerta.

La enfermera que se encontraba ahí dió un salto y luego salió de ahí.

Me quede observando a Emmet.

LLacía tirado en la cama con expresión calmada

!¿COMO DEMONIOS PUEDE ESTAR TAN CALMADO SI ESTA ROSALIE PRACTICAMENTE MURIENDO POR EL?!

Un sollozo escapó de mi garganta al volver a ver a Emmet.

Y sentí unos brazos rodearme abrazandome fuertemente.

Reconocí esos brazos como los de Edward y me deje acunar en su pecho.

- Edward , no quiero que Emmet muera , no quiero - susurré llorando en su pecho

* * *

**Bueno a las que leen mi fic espero que leen mi nuevo fic llamado Canción de amor , lo inicié ayer :D**

**Bueno espero sus reviews .**

**Lo de Angela y Jake será el proximo capitulo.**

**Pronto descubriran que tiene Emmet y cual es la fuerte relación entre Rose y Emmet**

**Bye :D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

**Summary: **Es un Mini-fic donde Bella, una chica que se enamora de un chico algo engreido, se niega a tratarlo bien hasta el día en que nota un cambio en el ¿será por alguna razón?

* * *

**(Alice POV)**

Aproveche el momento en que Bella se fue con Emmet , y Edward detras de ella , para hacerle a Rosalie la pregunta que he deseado hacerle desde que la vi.

- Oye Rose - dije sentandome cuidadosamente a su lado.

La chica estaba destrosada, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar pero su rimel no se había corrido.

Increible.

Luego le preguntare sobre ello, pero ahora lo importante.

- No quiero... parecer metiche ni nada pero... hay algo que me carcome de curiosidad - dije con la cabeza baja

Esta situación me afecta.

Rosalie levantó la vista y me miró con ojos curiosos y cristalinos a causa del llanto.

- Es que... ¿que pasa con Emmet? - al ver su expresión corregi - me refiero a que... yo pensaba que lo conocías desde la vez de Bella en su casa , pero parece que hay algo más ¿o me equivoco? - pregunté pero no obtuve respuesta alguna.

Suspiré pesadamente , suponía que esto iba a ser así y no me equivoque.

- Vale.. gracias de todos modos - susurre parandome para estar con Jasper.

Él me ahrió los brazos y me acurrucó contra su pecho, se sentía bien y reconfortante.

- Ven , vamos a ver a Emmet - me susurró mi novio acariciando mi brazo.

Yo asentí pero la voz de Rosalie me sorprendió

- Te lo dire - dijo Rosalie.

Le lancé una mirada a Jasper y éste asintió llendose fuera de nuestro alcance.

Me senté a su lado y Rosalie suspiró pesadamente.

- Si no quieres decirmelo no estas obligada - le dije pero ésta nego con la cabeza

- Necesito desahogarme con alguien - dijo y ésto me sorprendió

Al parecer Bella no sabía nada.

- No, Bella no sabe nada , si se entera , me mataría y quedaría muy dolida y ofendida , se supone que somos mejores amigas - susurro con la cabeza gacha.

Yo asentí aunque ella no pudiera verme

- Cuando tenía 15 , así como imaginas , soy mayor que ustedes , tengo 3 años más, mi papá trato de que yo me casará con un importante hijo de un empresario , para mentener el honor de la familia o algo así ya que mamá nos había abandonado , entonces como menor de edad que era me vi obligada a acatar sus ordenes, la boda estaba acordada para el 6 de agosto - relato con una sonrisa irónica

- Royce , el tipo con el que me casaría , tenía 17 , pero a papá no le importo , sólo el dinero y el prestigio era lo importante , conocí a Royce y nos hicimos amigos pero no sentí mas nada por el , me llevaba con sus amigos exibiendo a su nueva esposa y todo , pero fue uno de sus amigos los que me llamó la atención , tenía mi misma edad pero su mirada no era tan fría como la del resto de sus amiguitos , el veía divertido las pistas de baile, él era el que cambiaba la famosa "cerveza" por un helado de chocolate , él era el que se reía de los chistes malos , él era alguien que llamaba demasiado mi atención - recordo sorbiendose la nariz.

Ya había parado de llorar , era algo bueno, pero podía percibir aún su tristeza.

- Un día Royce me dijo que iríamos a una fiesta , era como una despedida de soltera de un amigo de el , creo que se llamaba Mat , o algo así , era un chico bueno pero muy ... parecido a Royce , me preparé y todo , la fiesta estaba fuera de control totalmente , me quería ir pero como era la esposa oficial de Royce tenía que estar con el , hasta que... bueno hasta que nos separaramos , Royce había bebido mucho y estaba con sus amigos en la parte de las stripers , debería haberme importado , pero me daba igual , no sentía nada por el - dijo y una lagrima melancólica recorrió su mejilla

- Yo me quede en el bar sola , ninguna de las chicas que se encontraban allí estaban lo suficientemente cuerdas como para hablar conmigo o eran mayores , aquel amigo que siempre llamó mi atención estaba al lado mío bebiendo un batido de chocolate , como era costumbre , nos miramos y sonreimos y sin darnos cuenta estabamos hablando , de tribialidades claro, hablamos de nosotros y nuestro futuro , pero ¿que futuro iba a tener yo estando casada con Royce? un futuro de bebidas y fiestas - sonrío sarcástica

- En una de las canciones que pusieron , el amigo me invito a bailar y yo accedí , y fue algo mágico, no sentía nada más que no fuera el contacto de su pecho cerca del mío y sus ojos sobre los míos, era como si no existiera nadie más , pero entonces vino Royce y me arrastró con él con tanta fuerza que me hiso gritar de dolor , claro nadie le importo , nadie posó su mirada en mi , sólo él que miraba a Royce con una mirada enojada , Royce me llevó hasta una de las habitaciones de aquella mansión , me tumbó en la cama y ... - un sollozo salió de su pecho

- Rose , para , te hace daño - le dije pero ella negó con la cabeza

- Lo que hace daño no mata ¿o era alreves? - preguntó y yo me encogí de hombros

- Me iba a violar , a mi , a una inocente chica de 15 años , aún no tenía mayoría de edad y tampoco sabía nada conrespecto a el tema , claro que jamas se me pasó por la cabeza que el fuera a hacerme algo parecido, no lo veía así... yo gritaba y lloraba de pánico pero nadie me oiría con la música y aunque si lo hicieran , nadie me rescataría , cuando estubo a punto de ... violarme , entró él y lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que pensé que le había roto algo , pero no fue así, enseguida Royce se levantó y empezaron a golpearse , yo estaba asustada , preocupada por él , no quería que se hiciera daño por mi , pero todo pasó muy rapido que no lo vi con claridad, Royce tiró por las escaleras a Emmet - dijo Rosalie y entonces me dí cuenta que estaba llorando yo.

Mis ojos ardían pero ahora la sorpresa era mayor ¿el amigo era Emmet?

- Emmet salió rodando por las escaleras y yo por impulso propio agarré un jarrón que había en la habitación y se lo partí en la cabeza a Royce dejandolo inconciente y salí en busqueda de una ambulancia para Emmet , papá vino a la fiesta y me prohibió ir con la ambulancia , no supe mas nada de él , nada hasta aquel día... , yo estaba pasando por un bar , iba a encontrarme con una amiga y entonces lo ví, estaba hablando animadamente con una chica , pero ya no era el mismo , lo noté por la forma en que miraba a la chica , la misma mirada de Royce y sus amigos , la posición que tenía , petulante , ya no era aquel chico del que me enamore , bebía cerveza y rodeaba a la chica con los brazos , era repugnante , salí corriendo de ahí con lagrimas , y le rogé a Royce que me dejara irme , que me dejara ser feliz , el accedió diciendo que estaba harto de mi , y emprendí mi viaje por Inglaterra , realmente fue reconfortante no saber nada de nadie , ni de Emmet ni de Royce , necesitaba a una amiga , quería contarle todo a Bella , pero sabía bien que se afectaría demasiado y no quería causarle daño alguno , en ese momento su papá estaba muy enfermo no quería ser otro problema más , y luego de unos cuantos años decidí venir acá , pero jamás conté con encontrarme con Emmet de nuevo, claro que no lo reconocí al instante , pero cuando noté sus ojos fue como si todo volviera a mi , todos aquellos viejos sentimientos - dijo Rosalie sonriendo melancolicamente

Pero había algo que Rosalie no mencionó , me di cuenta de inmediato

- ¿Y...Royce... y tu ... siguen ... - dije pero Rosalie me interrumpió

- Seguimos casados - concluyó haciendo que yo me quedara sin habla

**(Bella POV)**

- Mi amor , no pienses así , no va a morir - me dijo Edward intentando consolarme sin exito alguno

- Tiene cancer , Edward , cancer , un 90% de las personas que lo tienen mueren - le dije

- Pero el puede ser la excepción - dijo Edward y yo negué con la cabeza

- No lo conosco mucho, pero se que es un buen chico , es carismatico , gracioso , divertido , comprensivo , y encima de todo te salvo la vida Edward , el y Jasper te la salvaron , un hombre como él no merecé morir - dije y Edward suspiró pesadamente.

Jasper entró a la habitación pero no hiso ningun comentario de que Edward y yo estubieramos abrazados.

Creo que ninguno estaba como para comentar algo.

La habitación quedo en silencio pero de repente el monitor de los latidos del corazón empezó a sonar y me acerqué alarmada

- Tranquila amor , eso significa que esta cobrando la consiencia - me dijo Edward

Suspiré feliz y lo vi abrir los ojos

- Oh por Dios , Emmet estás bien - susurré

- Claro que lo estoy ¿porque tanto drama? - susurró sonñoliento haciendo que Jasper riera

- Emmet , nos tubistes preocupados - dijo Jasper

- Ya lo creo , a que si , miraté Bella pareces una magdalena - dijo Emmet haciendo que yo riera.

Aún en su estado podía hacer bromas.

- Pensé que ibas a - dije pero Emmet se carcajeo

- Chicos no hes gran cosa - dijo

- !¿Cancer no es gran cosa?! - gritamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo

- Vale , pero lo he sabido sobrellevar - dijo restandole importancia

- Emmet , ¿quien es el medico que te atiende? - pregunto Edward abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que Emmet desperto

- Mm.. algo de Carlo.. Carsie .. Carlisle , nose - dijo con el ceño fruncido

- Ya vuelvo - dijo Edward saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación

- ¿Y a este que le dio? - pregunto Emmet y yo me encogí de hombros.

Sabía que entre Edward y yo había muchos secretos , de hecho ni nos conocíamos bien , pero supongo que ... eso cambiara , espero.

- ¿Alguién más vino a ... verme? - pregunto Emmet y tanto Jasper como yo captamos la indirecta

- Si , Alice y Rosalie - dije y al instante la cara de Emmet se iluminó

- ¿Y porque no están aqui? - pregunto

- Se quedaron hablando - dijo Jasper dandole una mirada significativa a Emmet quien parpadeo nervioso y bajo la mirada

¿Que pasaba aca?

- Ire a buscarla - dije saliendo de allí

* * *

**Algo que no he aclarado , son las edades:**

**Rosalie y Emmet: tienen 20  
Bella , Alice y Jasper: tienen 17  
Edward: tiene 18**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia de Royce y Rosalie.**

**En el proximo capitulo habra: confesiones , llanto , entre otro xD**

**Bueno bye espero sus reviews**

**Pasense por mis otros fics :)  
**


	16. NOTA

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

* * *

Bueno chicas se que odian estas notas tanto como yo pero era solo para aclarar un pequeño punto

Bueno estoy cortisima de memoria ultimamente , y se me olvido el pequeño detalle de que si había mencionado algunas edades, así que corrijo y disculpen mi tortpesa xD

Alice tiene 16

Jasper tiene 22

Edward tiene 18

Bella tiene 17

Rosalie y Emmet tienen 22 tambien :)

Sorry por el error nos vemos pronto


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

**Summary: **Es un Mini-fic donde Bella, una chica que se enamora de un chico algo engreido, se niega a tratarlo bien hasta el día en que nota un cambio en el ¿será por alguna razón?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Al entrar en la recepción pude ver a Rosalie y Alice sentadas hablando , me fui acercando a ellas pero entonces algo llamo mi atención

Rosalie lloraba y Alice... nose, estaba de espalda.

Me escondí detras de la columna y pude oir claramente de que hablaban

- Pero deberías de anularlo - dijo Alice

- No se donde está , se desapareció - dijo Rosalie , y Alice no dijo nada

- Por favor, Alice , se que no tenemos mucha afinidad o confianza , nos acabamos de conocer, pero por favor no le digas nada a Bella, por favor - pidio Rosalie.

Ok, esté era el momento de mi entrada.

- ¿Que no me puede decir? - pregunte parandome en frente de ellas.

La expresión de Alice era de tristeza y la de Rosalie de tristeza y sorpresa

- Bella - dijo Rosalie con tono culpable.

Sabía que no me lo iba a decir , pero no quería causarle alguna otra angustia a Rosalie

- Olvidalo , vale , venía a decirte que ya Emmet está... consiente - dije y el rostro de Rosalie se ilumino

Alice se levantó pero al ver que Rosalie no lo hacía se le quedo mirando

- ¿Podrás...? - preguntó Alice

- No - se limito a responder Rosalie y Alice asintió

- Vale, vamonos Bella - dijo Alice y yo asentí

Si algo había aprendido en todos los años de amistad que tenía con Rosalie, es que aveces le cuesta más abrirse con sus propios semejantes más que con sus desconocidos.

Suspire pesadamente y Alice y yo caminamos por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Emmet en total silencio.

Dentro de la habitación podimos oir una fuerte risa y era ovio que era Emmet.

Alice entro primero pero yo me quede a fuera porque mi celular sonó.

Era Angela

- Alo - respondi

- Amiga - dijo Angela con un tono apagado

¿Que demonios?

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunte

- Jacob.. y yo rompimos - dijo y soltó un sollozo

Cuanto deseaba estar donde ella para poder abrazarla

!¿No paran de haber malas noticias hoy!?

- Angela.. ¿que que paso? - pregunte

- No lose.. me dijo algo de que no podía soportarlo más , no podíamos seguir engañandonos y ... terminamos - dijo Angela.

Entrecerré los ojos, era algo.. confuso.

Yo pensé que Jake quería a Angela

- Vale Angela , cuando pueda hablare con Jake , oye ¿cómo están las cosas en el colegio? - pregunte

- No lo se , me fuí en la tercera hora , no podía soportarlo más ¿porque no fuiste? - pregunto

- Emmet ¿te acuerdas de el? , está en el hospital - dije

- Oh que pena , si tengo un tiempo me paso por allí , te dejo Bella - y colgó

Suspire tristemente y entré en la habitación.

Todos se voltearon a verme pero el rostro de Emmet se desformo con una mueca de desilución.

Pensó que era Rosalie

- Y... ¿y Edward? - pregunte

- Nose, desde que salió no ha vuelto - dijo Jasper

- Es extraño que de repente le digas el nombre del doctor y se vaya - murmuré

- ¿Cómo se llama el doctor? - pregunto Alice curiosa

- Carlisle - dijo Emmet

El rostro de Alice era de total sorpresa

- ¿Carlisle que? - pregunto Alice

- No lose - dijo Emmet

- Ya vuelvo - susurró Alice

- ¿Que coño? - pregunto Emmet al salir Alice.

Algo pasaba , me gustaría saberlo.

Oí unos tacones altos pasar por el pasillo y suspire.

Ésto sería fuerte.

Le lancé una mirada a Jasper y el la entendió.

La habitación se abró y apareció Rosalie con los ojos totalmente idos , como si estubiera intentando ocultar sus sentimientos

- Éste... nos vamos - susurro Jasper

**(Edward POV)**

- Disculpe señorita ¿me puede indicar donde se encuentran el doctor Carlisle? - pregunté al llegar a la recepción.

La recepcionista me vió y parpadeó repetidas veces

- Umm.. si , este... se encuentra en la sala 15 , haciendo papeleo - dijo la chica

Asentí y me fuí para alla.

Si para Bella , la salud de Emmet era importante , yo haría todo lo posible para que Emmet estubiera bien.

Al llegar a la sala toque la puerta varias veces y oí un "pase".

- Papá - dije y Carlisle volteó a verme

- ¿Hijo? ¿que haces acá? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Tienes tiempo? - pregunte y el asintió

- Vale , necesito que hablemos de Emmet - dije sentandome

- ¿El nuevo ingresado?- preguntó y yo asentí

- Vale ¿que pasa? - pregunto

- Tiene cancer - dije y el asintió

- ¿Lo conoces? - pregunto

- Algo.. algo así, es amigo de Bella - dije

- Tiene... cancer microcítico - dijo mi padre revisando una carpeta de archivos.

La puerta se abrió y entró Alice

- Sigan hablando no importa - susurró Alice

- ¿No tocas la puerta? - pregunté con sarcasmo

- Edward - me regaño mi padre

- Sigue - dije

- ¿Qué es cancer microcítico? - pregunté

- Cancer de los pulmones de células pequeñas , se puede tratar con medicamentos o con quimioterapia - dijo mi padre

- ¿Y no hay manera de .. salvarlo? - preguntamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

Mi papá se quedo en silencio un rato y luego suspiro.

- Hay un 95% probabilidades que no - dijo

- ¿Y el otro 5%? - pregunto Alice

- Alice, sabes que es muy dificil que Emmet corra con la suerte de ser parte de ese 5%- le dije

- Callate - dijo Alice

- Se le podría hacer un transplante de pulmón , pero ... tendría que no estar muy afectado para eso , y no sabemos el estado de los pulmones del paciente - dijo mi papá

- ¿Y si fueran candidatos para el transplante ? - pregunte

- Se le haría de inmediato se encontrara uno - dijo papá

- Manos a la obra - dijo Alice

- Alice , no te emociones , no es seguro que salga bien - dijo mi papá

- ¿A cuantos pacientes les han hecho esto? - pregunté

- A ninguno - dijo mi papá

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Alice sorprendida

- Cuando le decimos ésto a los clientes , prefieren que se queden con unos años mas de vida que morir de inmediato - susurró

- Pero no es seguro que tegan que morir - dije

- Un 95% es suficiente para aterrar a los clientes - dijo mi papá

- ¿Pero? siempre hay un pero - dijo Alice

- No lo pueden decidir ustedes , lo tiene que decidir alguien allegado a él , un familiar o ... amigo - dijo

- Somos sus amigos - dijo Alice

- No me refiero a eso , me refiero a alguien que el confíe plenamente - dijo

Alice cerró los ojos y suspiro fuertemente

- Yo me encargo , gracias Carlisle - dijo Alice saliendo de la sala

- Creo que yo tambien me voy , gracias papá - dije despidiendome de él

- Adios - se limito a decir

Vimos a Bella y Jasper fuera de la habitación y nos acercamos a ellos

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Alice

- Rosalie - susurro Bella y Alice asintió

Secreto de chicas

- Creo que será mejor no espiar - dije y todos asintieron

- Vamos a comer algo - propuso Alice

- No tengo hambre - dijo Bella pero por supuesto su estomago la contradijo sonando fuertemente haciendo que ella se sonrojara y Alice soltara una risita

- Creo que tu estomago no dice lo mismo - dijo Jasper

- Oh vamos callense - dijo dirigiendose a la cafetería

Nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos la comida.

El celular de Bella empezo a sonar

- Alo - dijo ella

- Oh.. hola Jake , si , Angela me dijo - dijo y hubo un silencio

- ¿Porque le cortaste? - dijo

- Yo pensé que la amabas - dijo

- Jake.. yo , yo nose que decir , no no puedo responder ahora , adios - dijo colgando el teléfono.

Me le quede mirando un rato pero ella aparto la mirada.

Algo ocultaba.

Rosalie apareció despues de unos minutos en la cafetería con los ojos hinchados

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Alice

- Haganlo - se dirigió a Alice y ami

- ¿Qué? - preguntamos

- Haganlo, quiero que le hagan el transplante a Emmet - dijo y Jasper y Bella levantaron una ceja

- Podemos hacerle un transplante de pulmón , si encontramos a un donador antes de que sea demasiado tarde , podría mejorar su tiempo de vida - dije explicandoles

Bella y Jasper asintieron.

- Tengo hambre - dijo Rosalie volviendo a su estado de humor anterior , alegría.

Alice y Bella fruncieron el ceño pero no dijeron nada.

- Mesero quiero 2 tortas de queso - dijo Rosalie

Todos nos la quedamos mirando y ella se encogió de hombros

- Una es para Emmet - dijo

Nos pasamos el día entre anecdotas y risas con Emmet y a la hora de irnos Rosalie se quedo .

Nadie le refuto este hecho pero pude ver en la cara de mi Bella, que estaba dolida

- Adios - dije despidiendome de Jasper que se iría con Alice

- La quiero en mi casa - le adverti

- Ya , vamonos Edward - dijo Bella intentando que me relajara

Alice soltó un bufido y se subió al auto de Jasper

Cuando Bella y yo estabamos camino a su casa en mi volvo se me ocurrió una idea , no quería sonar morboso ni nada , solo quería hacerle algo de compañía.

- Bella ¿quieres que te acompañe? - pregunte

Bella me miró unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza

- No es justo que le hayas dicho a Alice que estubiera en casa y tu no lo éstes - dijo

- Ella ayer no fué y yo si , estaríamos a mano - le dije y Bella sonrío

- Vale, me haría bien algo de compañía para varear - dijo Bella.

Nos quedamos en silencio el resto del camino, había mucho en que pensar y teníamos mucho de que hablar.

No quería que hubiera secretos entre nosotros.

Hoy sería el día en el que le dijera toda la verdad con respecto a Alice y a mi, creo que es lo que no le he dejado claro.

* * *

**Bueno esto fue más que todo un relleno , pero la parte importante de este cap , está en la llamada de Jake y la de Angela.**

**Me imagino que algunas ya habran imaginado que pasa :)**

**Siempre tiene que haber el triangulo amoroso ¿no lo creen?**

**xD Aunque los odie (:**

**Bueno espero sus reviews :D**

**El proximo capitulo será un pov Angela y Pov Bella y la verdad de Edward.**

**Lo que muchas habran notado al Alice ser Brandon y Edward ser Cullen**

**:)**


	18. Chapter 18 Lemmon

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

**Summary: **Es un Mini-fic donde Bella, una chica que se enamora de un chico algo engreido, se niega a tratarlo bien hasta el día en que nota un cambio en el ¿será por alguna razón?

* * *

**(Angela POV)**

No podía creer lo que me había dicho Jacob.

Yo sabía que algo pasaba desde aquel día del accidente de Edward en la que el y Bella fueron a rescatarlo.

Desde ese día se volvió frío y distante.

Pero enomarse de mi mejor amiga... era lo máximo.

Un sollozo quería salir de mi pero lo impedi.

No en el colegio, no me permitiría llorar publicamente.

- Angela - susurró Ben por tercera vez en el día.

Ben es un chico lindo, estuidioso, preocupado , carismatico y buen amigo, siempre ha estado allí cuando le he necesitado.

Pero nose como decirle que rompí con Jake sin que el no quiera partirle la cara a Jake.

Ademas que me sentía mal con el , desde mi relación con Jake como que lo abandone.

- Ben , estoy bien , tranquilo - le susurré poniendo la sonrisa mas sincera que me salió pero al ver la expresión de Ben supe que salió sólo una patética mueca.

Suspire y escondi mi cara entre mis brazos, intentando no pensar , pero se me era imposible.

En un salón tan reducido , ¿cómo podíamos caber Jake y yo?

Al terminarse la hora , salí directamente hacia el estacionamiento , lo único que quería era irme a mi casa.

Por suerte nadie hiso ninguna pregunta de porque me saltaba la última hora y pudé llegar a casa sin ningun inconveniente.

Sabía que tenía que hacer aunque me doliera.

Olvidarme de Jacob para siempre.

Al menos sabía que Bella estaba rotundamente enamorada de Edward y no estaría con Jacob , eso me tranquilizaba un poco.

**(Bella POV)**

Al llegar a mi casa , Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sillón del salón de mi casa , viendo las paredes.

Creo que el ambiente era lo suficiente triste como para ver televisión o algo así.

- Bella - susurro Edward jugando con mis cabellos

- Mm - susurre en respuesta

- Quiero ser sincero contigo totalmente , no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros - dijo y yo lo miré dudosa

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿tienes una doble vida? - pregunté

- No tontita - dijo sonriendo y revolviendo mis cabellos

- ¿Entonces? - pregunté confundida

- Bella , quiero contarte un secreto que hemos tenido mi familia guardado por mucho tiempo - dijo

- ¿Te refieres al hecho de que Alice es Brandon y tu eres Cullen? - pregunte acomodandome sobre su regazo

Edward frunció el ceño y asintió

- Tengo una novia muy perseptiva - bromeó Edward

- Si - dije

- Alice cuando era pequeña , siempre jugaba con migo , eramos como mejores amigos , siempre estabamos juntos y todo , y pues la mamá de Alice siempre fue una señora muy... libre, jamás estaba en casa , iba de hombre en hombre , esos espectaculos no eran lindos para una niña de la edad de Alice , entonces mi familia decidió criarla en nuestra casa , a la mamá no le molestaba , parecía como si ni se diera cuenta que faltaba alguien en su casa , un día de los que Alice estaba en nuestra casa , nos enteramos de que la mamá había muerto en un choque , por andar conduciendo ebria y con droga en su organismo , además en los estudios descubrieron que había sido violada - dijo Edward mirandome con intensidad

- ¿Te refieres a que el nacimiento de Alice es producto de una violación? - pregunte horrorizada y Edward asintió

- Como debes ya saber , las mujeres violadas , tienden a volverse algo libres y no toman medidas , cuando Alice se entero de ésto a pesar de tener tan solo 7 años , se enojo mucho pero en el entierro parecía que quería irse con su mamá , nunca entederé el cariño de Alice hacia su mamá siendo como fue , el punto es que mi mamá decidió adoptarla , pero descubrimos algo en el testamento de la madre de Alice que ninguno se espero , había una línea que decía claramente "Quiero que mi hija porte el apellido de su padre"

- El apellido de su padre es Brandon - susurre y Edward asintió

- Por eso la diferencia de apellidos - dijo Edward

- Un momento tengo ciertas dudas ¿porque la mamá querría que portara el apellido de un hombre que la violo? ¿cómo es que ella puede saber el apellido de aquel hombre? - pregunté y Edward suspiro

- La mamá lo dijo en el testamento , no sabemos porque , creeme estabamos tan confundidos como tú lo estás , hicimos todo el papeleo y logramos ahcer que Alice sea "Brandon Cullen" - dijo Edward

- ¿Estabamos? - pregunte

- Dejamos de preocuparnos por eso cuando vimos que Alice ya se había repuesto por completo - dijo Edward y yo asentí

- ¿Y... Alice no ha querido buscar a su papá? - pregunté

- Jamás nos hablo de eso - dijo encogiendose de hombros

- ¿Hay más? - pregunte al ver la cara de Edward

- De echo si , sabes cuando me desaprecí de la habitación de Emmet , fuí a hablar con el doctor Carlisle , el que le atendía - dijo

- ¿Lo conoces? - pregunte

- Es mi padre - respondió

- Haber si lo entiendo , tu eres hijo del famoso doctor Carlisle y tu hermana es adoptaba - dije y el asintió

- Gracias por escucharme Bella , sentia que guardaba muchas cosas para mi - dijo

- Edward yo tambien te tengo que decir algo - dije y el asintió

- ¿Trata de la llamada de Jacob en el hospital? - pregunto

- Si , es que.. el y Angela terminaron - dije

- Como se le ocurra tocarte lo mato - dijo y yo frunci el ceño

- ¿No te importa saber que me dijo? - le pregunte y el asintió

- Si me importa y mucho, pero ya lo adivine , el es muy obvio , Bella , lo entiendo , como resistirse a una chica como tú , pero ya dije , como se te insinue o te toque lo mato - dijo besandome intensamente haciendo que me olvide de todo lo que me rodeaba.

Lentamente fuimos cayendo en el sillón , Edward encima mío , sin apoyar todo su peso sobre mi , como siempre , todo un caballero.

Nose , como podía aprentar ser todo un engreido cuando nisiquiera hablabamos.

- ¿En que piensas? - me preguntó cuando nos separamos pero el aún seguia encima mío.

- En ti - dije y el sonrío

- Que bien , porque tu siempre estás en mis pensamientos - dijo él y yo rodé los ojos

- No eso bobito , me refería a antés de que tú y yo nos hicieramos novios - dije y el sonrío

- ¿Entonces no estoy en tus pensamientos? - preguntó con fingida tristeza y yo rodé los ojos haciendo que el ríera - ¿y cómo era? - pregunto

- ¿La verdad? , un completo idiota - dije sonriendo

- Oye , eso dolió , bueno tu tampoco me agradabas - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño

- ¿A si? ¿porque? - pregunte

- Mi amor , eras una distraida de primera , no te diste cuenta que el primer maldito día te salude , te pedí ser tu guiía , pero tú solo veías a la pared como si fuera lo más importante de la vida - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Encerio? - pregunte

- Bella , no juego , encerio , te lo pregunte , me pareiste de lo más interesante, como un enigma que yo mismo quería resolver, al principio al notar que eras la única chica que no me miraba con esa mirada de "Edward Cullen te amo" me diste curiosidad pero luego enojo , no podía creer que alguien no se fijara en mi - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Oh si señor perfección - dije y el me callo con un beso

- Eso fue lo que me hiso pensar en ti día y noche , tu forma de ser , de ignorarme y de hacer como si yo no existiera , ¿no has oído quienes dicen que el que es indiferente consigue lo que menos piensa? - pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza

- Pues yo si - dijo besandome

- ¿Así que yo te intereso desde el primer día? - pregunté con sarcasmo

- Algo así , ¿y yo ati? - preguntó

- El primer día te juro que no te vi , jamás , sólo oía a las chicas hablar de un chico , uno muy repetido , pero andaba muy desubicada , creeme que si te hubiera visto el primer día me hubiese interesado en ti - dije y el sonrío

- ¿Estamos a mano entonces personita distraida? - preguntó

- Algo así , ¿oye como logras ser tan odioso? - pregunte y el frunció el ceño

- Lo era sólo contigo - me dijo y yo frunci el ceño

- Oye gracias - dije con sarcasmo y el sonrío

- Por nada amor - dijo cerrando nuestro tema de conversación volviendo a besarme con más intensidad que las otras veces.

Había pasión entre los dos.

Podía sentir su erección por debajo de sus pantalones , chocar con mi entre pierna y ambos gemíamos.

La ropa era un claro estorbo.

Cuando estaba a punto de quitarle su chaqueta Edward paró haciendome soltar un gemido de frustracion

- Mi amor , no quiero que esto sea así , no tan normal , quiero que sea un momento especial , que tu no puedas olvidar - dijo

- Y que tu tampoco - le recordé

- Eso es seguro , pero mi amor , no aquí , no así , dejame esforzarme - dijo

- De acuerdo señor perfección - dije frustrada.

¿Qué puedo decir? desde que lo vi he querido que esto pase.

Oh vamos , como si no supieran de que hablo.

- Mi amor te juro que si pasara - dijo y yo sonreí

- ¿Pasara que? - jugué un poco con él

- Lo haremos - dijo

- ¿Que haremos? - volví a preguntar

- Bella , haremos el amor - dijo

- ¿Cómo? - pregunté con una sonrisa

- Bella no juegues con mis nervios - me advirtió

- ¿Porque? - pregunte

- Porque sino no medire las consecuencias y te lo hare aquí mismo - dijo besando

- ¿Y porque simplemente dejas de hablar y no lo haces? - pregunte esperanzada entre sus labios

- No , Bella , aún tengo algo de autocontrol - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Edward - dije

- Bella - dijo él en respuesta

- No es justo - me quejé haciendo que el se ríera

- Ya te dije Bella , yo deseo esto más que tú , pero me controlo a diferencia de cierta personita - dijo

- ¿Más que yo? , no lo creo , yo si me puedo controlar - dije y el se carcajeo

- ¿A si? , pruebamelo - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño

Era una tonta trampa para que dejara de insistir

- No caere , ahorita no - susurré quedando encima de él.

Se sentía bien , condenadamente bien , me sentía libre.

Claro que la ropa estorbaba - pensé amargada

- Bella - susurró el con voz ronca al sentir su miembro muy cerca de mi parte

- Edward - dije con voz inocente

- No es justo - repitió mis palabras y yo me reí y le saque la lengua.

Luego de una sesión de besos totalmente subidos de nivel Edward sonrío

- Te amo - me dijo

- Con todo mi corazón - le dije dandole un beso

- Jamás me cansaré de tus besos - me dijo y yo sonreí

- Yo menos de los tuyos - dije

- Bella , hagamos una promesa - me dijo apartandome con cuidado para que ambos quedaramos sentados.

Fruncí el ceño , estaba más comoda antés y al parecer Edward tambien porque sonrío

- ¿Qué promesa? - pregunté

- El final de este mes - dijo

- ¿El baile escolar? - pregunté y el asintió

- Pasaremos todo , TODO el día juntos - dijo viendome intensamente

- ¿En dos semanas? , Edward sabes que si es por mi pasaríamos todos los días juntos - dije y Edward rodó los ojos

- Bella , me refería a toda la noche juntas - dijo

Un momento , a... ya

Sonreí emocionada y lo bese apasionadamente volviendo a tumbarlo en el sillón en la misma posición que antes, sólo que esta vez ambos estabamos muy exitados

Volvimos a besarnos intensamente entre gemidos y caricias

- Oye no es justo ¿Sabías que dejar al otro exitado es de mala educación? - pregunte haciendo que el se ríera

- ¿A si? , creeme mi problemita es peor - dijo y yo solté una risita

- Podría quitar tu problemita - le ofrecí coquetamente y el sonrío

- Nada me gustaría más , pero no - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño volviendo a besarlo.

Ok , sino quería , por lo menos jugaríamos un rato.

- Podemos practicarlo - pidió Edward luego de un rato y yo sonreí victoriosa.

No hubo desnudo ni nada por el éstilo, pero podría decir que llegamos al cielo , sin siquiera haberlo echo.

Y aunque ésto suene morboso , nada deseaba más en el mundo que hacerle el amor a Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Bueno , creo que hice el cap que muchas esperaban**

**Algo hot para varear.**

**No acostumbro a hacer estos capítulos, pero a partir de ahora los haré mas**

**Chicas mil perdones por la tardanza.**

**Pero les prometí no abandonarlas por más de una semana y así hice.**

**Las quiero , gracias por leer.**

**Espero sus reviews :D**


End file.
